


Baby Big shot

by tekowrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come play, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dry Humping, Ice Cream, Inanimate Object Porn, Infantilism, M/M, Nursing, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spanking, Urination, Vibrators, Wetting, misuse of plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Important Big Shot Jensen likes to wind down sometimes with an evening of adult baby play. He doesn't have time to bother with a relationship, so he's a member of a kinky babysitting service that matches interested adult babies with "babysitters", who are usually people in Jensen's same too-busy boat, except they prefer to take on the parental role. Jensen chooses Jared. They talk as equals first, then Jensen goes into the nursery, changes, and comes out as adult baby!Jensen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn kink meme.
> 
> Basically, Jensen gets a sitter, and they have fun. No beta :(

Jensen crushed another piece of paper, molding it into a deformed circle, and let it fall on the ground. One more deal fell through, one more client lost, and one less source of income for the company.  
  
When he’d laughingly said that he was married to his job, he hadn’t expected to wake up one day and find that all that occupied the left side of his bed, were his work papers and beeping laptop. Ever since he’d been promoted to his current position in the company, he’d been unable to take a moment to himself, to relax, to go on an extended break like he’d promised himself he’d do. Things had gotten so bad socially that he hadn’t even realized his last boyfriend had dumped him until he’d seen the man walking down the street across from Jensen’s office building, holding hands with another man. And that was six months ago.  
  
He’d always managed to keep himself under control, and seek physical contact to unwind, but whatever had worked in the past, wasn’t cutting it now. Making a decision, now that half the work he was supposed to be putting into reviewing the contract that he’d lost, wasn’t going to happen, he decided it was time to visit _that_ place again. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he was glad his fingers remembered.  
  
The man on the other end seemed half sleepy as he replied to Jensen’s call.  
  
“This is The Cot, how may we assist you sir?”  
  
“Hello, I’m looking for a play room for a little boy, is there one available?”  
  
“Yes sir, what time would you like to drop by tomorrow and have a look?”  
  
“Tomorrow? I’m sort of in a hurry to buy one, do you have any that are available today?”  
  
“I’m afraid not sir, we’re already closed for the night. I just happened to be passing by the phone on my way out. Will tomorrow not do? I can book you a viewing now and save you time bright and early tomorrow.”  
  
Jensen went quiet, he shifted his eyes towards the clock and found the time to be later than he’d expected. He had back to back meetings the very next day, and the rest of today’s work was still sitting around his desk, waiting for him to finish.  
  
“Thank you. I’d rather call tomorrow once I’m done with work. You have a great evening.”  
  
The man on the other line hung up after wishing him the same, and Jensen reclined back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep from falling apart from sheer disappointment and need. He always had tomorrow.  
  
It was a full week before Jensen could call the agency again, and be met with the same rejection due to time. When his fourth time hit another brick wall, the same young man on the phone coughed gently through the phone and asked Jensen a question.  
  
“Sir, have you ever heard of the Pacifier company?”  
  
Jensen blinked at nothing in particular, and said no, his eyes out of focus.  
  
“They do home deliveries. If you go to their website you’ll be able to set up a profile of what it is you’re looking for, and they will accommodate your tastes. And your schedule.”  
  
Like a clap of thunder, the words made Jensen jolt almost entirely off his seat. He asked the particulars from the man, credentials, staff reliability and whatever information he could get his hand on. It was silly though, because the minute he heard home deliveries he knew he was sold.  
  
The website was clean and modern enough, there was an appointment match fee that was waved for his first visit to the website, but other than that there were no hidden charges. The staff was comprised of volunteers or people in the scene looking for casual encounters. Everyone was screened, including Jensen.

He didn’t write everything down in the profile, some element of surprise and unpredictability wouldn’t hurt. The date was set, weekend night at his house, and Jensen couldn’t wait until then.  
  
He holed himself in his office, making sure to finish everything before the date rolled in. He’d gotten two phone calls from the website staff, informing him of the match, and confirming the date and time again as well as the other party’s agreement. It would all be done online after this first time.  
  
He was just about to leave the office when a haggard subordinate popped in and threw another stack of papers at his desk, begging and pleading for his help. Jensen took control of the apparent disaster in numbers and barked orders at the man, all the while avoiding the ticking clock hung on the wall in his office.  
  
He’d lost precious hours he’d slotted for a shower back home and a drink before meeting his mystery sitter. His only hope now was to at least manage a change of clothes.  
  
When he arrived at his house, Jensen rushed to open the door to his nursery, making sure he had everything they needed. He stepped on the lusciously soft, padded carpet and could feel his entire being draining into the material. He lay down on it, imagining what they were going to do in this room later on, and closed his eyes.  
  
He was jolted awake by the sound of the bell. Adrenaline burst into his system and he jerked towards the door, shocked he’d managed to fall asleep.  
  
The sight that greeted him upon opening the door took his breath away. Long muscled legs encased in dark jeans held the body of a man build like a brick house. He stood there with one hand in his pocket, and the other fingering a set of keys. Jensen shivered when he looked up to the man who was slightly taller than he was and was met by a warm set of eyes the color of warmth, and a face framed by dark, slightly wavy hair.  
  
“Hi, I’m Jared. I understand you asked for a sitter?”  
  
Jensen gulped, wondered how frazzled he must look next to Jared’s careful grooming and easy attitude. The words rushed out of him, more to get Jared inside than anything. “Yes, come in, I’m Jensen. I hope you didn’t wait long.”  
  
He ushered the man in, pointing at the couch. His curious eyes noted that Jared was carrying a padded baby bag. He shivered, wondering what Jared had in there, and if they’d even need it.  
  
He smiled as he thought about how thoroughly stacked his playroom was. Even when he wasn’t spending time in the room, Jensen was thinking about it, and kept buying things he knew would be perfect additions to it.  
  
He sat down opposite Jared, trying not to be too obvious with his ogling, and was clearly unsuccessful if the smirk on Jared’s face was any indication.  
  
Jared broke the silence, getting straight to the point of his visit. “Are you looking for just a sitter, brother, or a daddy? The profile wasn’t clear enough. A sitter or daddy is fine with me, but a brother is not my kind of scene.”  
  
Jensen nodded, it wasn’t his either, he liked being the sole center of attention, “I wouldn’t mind either a sitter or a daddy.” He hesitated a bit, then bit the bullet, if he didn’t communicated his needs, there’d be no way of getting them met. “Actually, it’s been a while for me...so I’d prefer a daddy.”  
  
Jared seemed to contemplate him in silence for a while, before he nodded his head, getting on with the rest of his questions. “When was your last time in a diaper? And for that matter, when did you go last?”  
Jensen answered honestly, wondering if these questions were going somewhere.  
  
“We’ll need to get you running on a few fluids then, since it’s been a while, you might find that fighting your reflexes is going to be a bit harder.”  
  
Some of the tension he didn’t know he was holding in, eased and Jensen nodded. The man seemed knowledgeable enough and experienced.  
  
“So, how did you come into the scene?” Jensen asked.  
  
“I used to help out a friend with his Little before they moved to another state, but that was enough to convince me.”  
  
“Enough to convince you of what?”  
  
“That although I didn’t have much of a reaction to what I was doing, I knew it was because I wanted to do things differently.”

Jensen nodded, anticipation playing havoc with his nerves, wondering about Jared’s interests. He didn’t want to sound over-eager though, so he tried to play it cool, pose the question in a way that seemed fair. He coughed, then said, “you’ve read my profile, but I’m curious since I didn’t get to do the same. Is there anything specific you like for your baby?”  
  
“I usually have them smooth all over. Is that something you’d be willing to undergo?”  
  
Jensen hesitated, but really, it would grow back, right? It wasn’t like there’d be anyone else any time soon after Jared anyways. He looked at Jared again, at the budging muscles exposing the seams of his shirt. If he allowed Jared to shave him, maybe he could ask for his other kinks to be explored as well.  
  
“I’d like to give it a try.”  
  
“Good. Now I need you to grab three bottles of water, you’ll be drinking the two now. Your safeword is still Metal, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good, use it if you need to, safe play is important to me.”  
  
Jensen rushed to the kitchen, nodding at Jared as he left, he grabbed two bottles of water and then stilled. He had a few packs of juice in there, and he knew he preferred these over the water. He picked up a few and the two bottles he’d originally grabbed.  
  
He watched for Jared’s reaction when he got back, making sure to place everything he’d grabbed on the coffee table in front of the man.  
  
Jared smiled, and motioned with his finger towards Jensen. Jensen took the hint and moved closer until they were almost touching.  
  
Jared placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed slowly. “You did good, I’m glad you grabbed some juice as well. I bet baby boy would like to drink that more than the water, but you didn’t ask me for them. How many bottles did I tell you to bring?”  
  
Jensen inhaled through his nose, then whispered _three_.  
  
“I’m still missing one for Daddy, would you like to go back and grab it for me?”  
  
Jensen nodded his head quickly, rushing off to the kitchen the minute Jared slid his fingers away from his face. Their scene had started, and he couldn’t hold in his excitement.  
  
He brought the last bottle in, and Jared patted the seat next to him for Jensen to sit in. He cracked the seal on the bottle and took a drink from it, one he’d finished, he tipped the bottle in Jensen’s direction. Jensen took a sip, and watched as Jared pulled the bottle back to his own mouth for another swallow.  
  
The bottle went back and forth until it was empty, surprising Jensen. Jared picked up the other one and only took the first drink, instructing Jensen to finish it himself.  
  
Jared asked him inane simple yes or no questions about his job, doing the bulk of the talking himself. Whenever he was talking, he made sure to tip Jensen’s bottle of water up towards Jensen, indicating he should drink as long as Jared was still talking.  
  
The second bottle of water was empty before he knew it, he looked at the table and felt a little cramp in his stomach. There was still all that juice and one more bottle of water to go.  
  
He directed his pleading, pretty eyes at Jared, hoping he didn’t need to drink more of that or he’d be sick. Jared reached for his empty bottle and left it on the table, going to his baby bag and pulling out something Jensen immediately recognized. He felt his cock stir at the sight, but made sure not to get over-excited about the padded mittens, with the little securing straps at the ends.  
  
It took no time at all to remove his cufflinks from his shirt sleeves, and Jared took a few moments to kiss his fingers, kiss his palm, as if he needed to coax the little digits into submission before he gloved them up.  
  
The sight itself was arousing enough that Jensen had to stop from wriggling around, he tried to cross his legs without damaging his straining cock in the process and trying to relieve some of the pressure.  
  
Jared completed his ritual and then rubbed Jensen’s hair. “Such a good boy for Daddy, I think you deserve some T.V time before we get you ready for bed. How’s that sound baby boy?”

Jensen nodded, glad they wouldn’t just jump into things. Then again, that’s why he wanted, no, _needed_ a Daddy, somebody who wasn’t just interested in taking care of his own needs, while sidelining Jensen’s. He also noticed that Jared was trying to set him up with a schedule of what to do, something that, if Jensen didn’t have a Daddy for another long while, he could follow through instead, which is why he probably hadn’t rushed Jensen into his fully equipped nursery, despite Jensen’s assurance on the profile that it was completely set up for all sorts of play.  
  
Jared placed a pillow from the couch, and pulled the soft throw Jensen had on it, and laid them down for Jensen.  
  
Jensen began to crawl towards them, trying to settle in. Jared held the remote and began to flip through the channels, settling on Disney Juniors, and turning to see if Jensen approved the choice.  
  
With an eager nod, Jared left Jensen to watch, calling out as he moved away. “Daddy’s just going to get your sippy cup ready with some juice, and then Daddy can do some work. You just relax little boy, you’ve earned it.” The proclamation melted some of Jensen’s anxieties about work. He’d missed that word, relax, it seemed it had meant something else to him entirely these past months.  
  
He watched at Jared grabbed the juice and began to empty it into a sippy cup that he’d also pulled out of his baby bag, Jensen was grateful for Jared showing him that he could be trusted, that Jared wasn’t going to give him a reason to question what would be inside the cup. Jared then brought it over, maneuvered Jensen so that he only needed to have a mitten-ed hand covering one side of the sippy cup, while the pillow managed the rest. The cup was angled so, that Jensen had to have his lips around it at all times, or it would spill.  
  
In other words, it was a baby trap, either drink it all as you watch, or it’ll start to spill on the little pillow. The prospect got Jensen so horny he almost felt dizzy as he began to rhythmically suck at the sippy cup, making sure not to spill any of the juice as it flowed freely into his mouth.  
  
Jared was sitting down on the couch, his legs almost touching Jensen’s, if Jensen wriggled enough to the back, he’d be able to. He alternated his time between watching the toons on T.V, and catching glimpses of Jared behind him, brows concentrating on a pile of papers, reading them, jotting notes. The stark contrast between their situations, made him giddy with excitement, he had no troubles, no worries and no responsibilities. Daddy was here, he was taking care of everything, and all Jensen had to do was relax and watch his toons.  
  
The more glances he stole at Jared, the more how hot the man was invaded his thoughts, his cock hadn’t stopped twitching, but now it had grown semi-hard, and it was difficult to ignore.  
  
It had been so long, so fucking long since he hadn’t needed to use his own hands to get off, that Jensen kept slipping back into patting himself there, when Jared wasn’t looking. On the last stroke off, Jared caught him.  
  
He clucked his tongue at Jensen, dumping his paper work and going down to eye level with him. Jensen gulped. Jared eased Jensen into down onto his back, shaking the now empty sippy cup, and taking it away, T.V forgotten.  
  
Jensen’s apprehension melted away when Jared smiled down at him. “Poor little baby boy with nobody to play with but himself.”  
  
Jared’s eyes darkened, his smile turned predatory, “what a naughty little boy you are. Daddy’s favorite naughty angel. Does Daddy need to teach baby again about what babies can and can’t do by themselves?”  
  
“Yes Daddy. I want Daddy to teach me about being a good boy.”  
  
Jared frowned at him, “where’d my little bumble bee learn so many big words? Babies need to let their Daddy do the talking for them.”  
  
Jared tapped at Jensen’s lips. Jensen tried to say something again when Jared slipped a thumb inside his mouth. “Maybe baby wants something to keep his pretty little mouth busy.” He slid his thumb out, then back in, and Jensen wiggled, feeling heat pool down his body as he lightly sucked on Jared’s thumb, secretly thrilled the man had such big hands.  
  
He’d never met such a perfect Daddy.

Jared dug around his bag once more and brought out a simple, plain pacifier. He showed it to Jensen first, and then slowly worked it into Jensen’s eager mouth.  
  
“Look at my baby bird’s little mouth, open and eager, all for his Daddy.”  
  
Jensen thrust his mitten covered hands up, indicating Jared should pick him up. Jared made a show of swooping down to pick him up, picking up one hand and draping it around his neck as he hauled the rest of Jensen in his arms, and wound his legs around the strong waist.  
  
Jared cooed at Jensen, and with one free hand rubbed his back, draining a bit more of the day’s tension away. He plucked the pacifier out of Jensen’s mouth and smiled at him.  
  
“Does Daddy get to see a smile from his little baby boy?” Jared teased, and Jensen let himself relax, even though his feet weren’t touching the floor, and even though all he knew about Jared was contained in that one conversation, and even though the man had no qualms about shaving a baby, Jensen relaxed enough and felt safe enough to produce his first real smile in a very long time.  
  
He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Jared. The man rubbed their foreheads together, their noses next, and kissed one side of Jensen’s mouth. He pulled back and made a kissy-face at Jensen, who let out a giggle.  
  
“What’s wrong? Daddy wants to give his little boy a big sloppy kiss.” Jared mock pushed his lips toward Jensen, who wriggled around trying to avoid the comical looking Jared and his lips, giggling again. “No Daddy, nooo.”  
  
He felt Jared smile in approval when he heard his response, and the pleasure in those eyes made him feel warm inside.  
  
Jared maneuvered them so that they were on the couch, he sat down with an exaggerated umph sound, helping unwind Jensen’s legs so that they were on his sides on the couch now.  
  
He tickled Jensen’s sides, and smiled when Jensen released peels of laughter, his hands trying to protect his sensitive sides, arching off of Jared’s lap when he hit an especially tender spot. Jared went for his pits next and Jensen squealed when Jared slid his hands under his shirt to reach for them. He wriggled some more and Jared stopped, leaning forward to inhale the spot between his neck.  
  
“I think baby needs a shower.” Jared scrunched his face.  
  
Jensen flushed, he’d meant to have one, but he’d fallen asleep, and that coupled with the wriggling and tickling probably hadn’t helped. He bit his lip, feeling embarrassed and a little self-conscious now.  
  
Jared gave him a quick peck on the lips, and another one over his furrowed brows. “Probably not as much as Daddy does.” After saying that, Jared pretended to sniff his own pits, and then made a eww face, saying it loudly for Jensen’s benefit.  
  
Jensen giggled at that, tried to sniff at Jared. “No baby! It’s a danger zone!” Jared swooned backwards, trying to create some space between them. Jensen squealed once more.  
  
Then Jared carried him up again, finally walking towards the direction of Jensen’s nursery, placing the pacifier back in Jensen’s mouth.  
  
Jensen’s heart was beating so loudly from excitement, he wondered if Jared could hear it.  
  
Jared switched the lights on, and seemed to stop a moment to take it all in. Jensen wondered if it was the swing, the giant teddy bear or the adult-sized rocking horse that would catch Jared’s attention first. But Jared didn’t linger, he moved to the door on the other side of the room and opened it to find Jensen’s bathroom.  
  
It was no more than a little peak, before they were back in his playroom, and Jared went down on one knee, slowly untangling Jensen and lying him flat on the soft carpet.  
  
“We’ll need to get you out of these clothes first, ha? Then me and you will have a nice bubble bath together and you can show Daddy all your bath toys. Would you like that buddy?”  
  
Jensen nodded his head, his once closed feet were now stretched straight, waiting to see what Jared would do.  
  
The man got up and started looking through all the drawers in the room, locating Jensen’s stash of diapers, his animal pacifiers, the adult ones, his sippy cups. Nothing from this room has spilled out into the rest of the house, with the exception of food, Jensen made sure to not leave any hints about this other side of his life.

He watched as Jared started to pull things out of the drawers and placing them on Jensen’s bed. From his vantage point, Jensen couldn’t see much, but he knew it wouldn’t matter if he did know or not, he was helpless to change the outcomes, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
  
He heard Jared walking around, the sound getting muffled, gone, and then back again. Curious he opened his eyes again and saw that Jared had retrieved his bag from the living room. Catching Jensen’s eyes, Jared gave him another dazzling smile that had Jensen squirming. The squirming intensified, for an entirely different reason, when he saw one of his own bottles filled with water.  
  
Jared was making sure he’d make a mess.  
  
The man sat in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt, pulling his tie away, and slowly working on getting the shirt off him. Jensen tried to help, put his hands at the edge of the shirt and then recalled his mittens.  
  
He looked up to see a smirk on Jared’s face, that made him flush to his ears. “I just love little helpless boys who can’t do anything by themselves. And you, baby boy are the prettiest one of them all.”  
  
The shirt was off and Jared began working on Jensen’s suit pants, dragging them down along with Jensen’s briefs. Jared seemed to be surveying the amount of hair he had, running his hands through the small tufts of hair on Jensen’s chest, and then weaving his hands down Jensen’s happy trail, until he settled on lightly pulling Jensen’s pubic hair.  
  
Nerves and excitement both coursed through his body, his legs fell apart to accommodate Jared, hips almost pushing up into the man’s hands on his body. A single touch and he knew he’d be leaking all over.  
  
But Jared seemed to completely ignore him, never touching where he needed it most, the rest of his observations of Jensen’s body seeming almost clinical. Jensen felt his erection wilting while Jared lifted his legs to check how much hair he had there, his arm pits, his hands, his knuckles and toes.  
  
Thankfully, he wasn’t that hairy to begin with, but he’d never shaved it all either, so he wasn’t sure how long it would take to have it all grow back. His face was still smooth from his morning shave, so that was at least one part he knew he had covered. There wasn’t much hair there either, but Jensen had gotten good at the play of maintenance.  
  
“Alright, we’re all set to give baby his bath now.”  
  
That was all the warning Jensen had before Jared lifted him up princess style, the small baby bag bumping his legs as it swayed on their way to the bathroom.  
  
Jared set him down in the large tub, his adult sized baby sponge-bed for his bath, was already set there, which he was lowered onto.  
  
He watched Jared quickly discard his clothing and was glad the small pacified hid the almost audible hitch in his throat when he saw the man in all his naked glory. His erection was back with a vengeance.  
  
Jared plugged in the tub, running warm water just enough to start soaking the sponge Jensen was on. He then climbed into the tub with Jensen, hunched on his legs, and dropped a few things besides him, a small sponge, safety razor, a baby oil bottle and other things held neatly in a plastic bag.  
  
He saw the man turn once more and fill out the sponge with some water, on a different setting. Jensen barely had time to register what was happening, when a heap of icy cold water was dumped on his erection.  
  
Jared rubbed his stomach, trying to sooth him, and all Jensen could do was slowly blink, thinking _bastard_ , over and over again in his head. Jared then kissed his forehead and apologized.  
  
“I’m sorry baby boy. Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you while we’re cleaning you up. Is baby okay?”  
  
Jensen had to take a few deep breathes before he could even nod his head. It had worked though, he felt his cock almost shrivel back into his body. He figured Jared was right though, a bit of cold now would save him a chopped dick later. Another thought that killed his erection completely.  
  
He heard the sound of the gel foam being pressed out of the can, but was surprised at the smell of powder that assaulted him. Who knew you could find shaving gel foam that catered to kids?

He twitched a little when the foamy heap landed right on his belly button, and then was spread downwards. Figures they’d start there and get it out of the way quick. Jared pushed his legs apart, getting into the space created, and holding the safety razor as well as the evil cold sponge from before in each hand.  
  
Jensen couldn’t stop moving now that they were actually going to do this, he shifted his legs, and found that Jared’s bulk, as well as being in the tub, restricted his movements. That’s when he started twisting his body, trying to almost get away from the reality of the razor.  
  
Jared dropped the razor aside, and rummaged through his bag, Jensen sighed, relieved the man had seemed to give up.  
  
What he saw next had his eyes bulging out. He hadn’t realized that Jared had not only found, but also grabbed his adult pacifier. The dusted blue color of the silicon cock shaped pacifier matched the sheer plastic handle, and was making its way towards him.  
  
Jared pulled the previous pacifier out, and before he replaced it with that large one, he massaged Jensen’s jaw, coaxing it open.  
  
“I know it’s hard baby, but you have to trust Daddy, I’d never hurt my baby boy, I just want baby and me to share something special.”  
  
Jensen nodded, feeling a little sheepish for freaking out.  
  
Jared, rubbed Jensen’s lips with this thumb, adding “Baby isn’t on quiet time, tell Daddy it’s okay to start?”  
  
He swallowed, “Okay Daddy.”  
  
Another one of those beaming smiles made itself pronounced. “So good for Daddy, my own brave sweetheart. You make Daddy really happy, make him want to gobble you up.” Jared leaned down and blew a rhapsody right over Jensen’s stomach, and then mouthed against his bellybutton, as if he were really trying to eat Jensen.  
  
It tickled, and Jensen laughed, relaxing once more. He found it even more funny and giggled when Jared lifted his head and his chin was covered in the foam he’d just applied on Jensen’s happy trail.  
  
Jared grinned down at him, then finally pressed the cock-shaped pacifier to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen opened his mouth and accepted it. It took a bit of time to adjust to the size of it in his mouth, and breathing regularly through his nose, but by the time he’d gotten the hang of it, he noticed that Jared had been carefully stripping away at the coarse hair from his belly onwards. Jensen doubled his efforts on the silicon cock in his mouth, instead of trying to tense up when the razor travelled over his pubic hair, and the sound of it scrapping the hair made itself pronounced.  
  
Warm water courtesy of the sponge was applied to his newly shaven skin and it felt different, and cleansing as it slid down his body.  
  
Jared worked in silence, then pulled one of Jensen’s legs so that it was perched on the side of the tub, doing the same with his other one, leaving Jensen completely exposed to his eyes.  
  
More foam was applied to his privates, and Jensen tensed when he felt the razor ghost over his balls.  
  
Jared kissed the top of his knees and murmured words of support, telling Jensen he was almost done. Jensen was almost glad the entire area was so small, and was shaved clean in relatively no time. It was still nerve wrecking though, to think about something so sharp on something so delicate. Jared was attentive especially to his little rosette, and if Jensen wasn’t still half terrified out of his mind and embarrassed to be on display like that for his Daddy, he would have found it hot.  
  
The man continued to press kisses to his body as he cleared away thatches of hair from his chest, his underarms, his arms and legs. Jared sponge the newly smoothed areas, and when he was done, he pulled Jensen off of the bed-like sponge, and used the shower head to clear off the stray hairs.  
  
Jared located one of his scrubbing gloves, shaped like a fish head and lathered it up with baby sensitive skin gel, before he started scrubbing Jensen down. The delicious slide of skin on his recently bared one, added so much more sensation that he’d expected, thankfully for him, Jared kept it less sexual while they were in the tub, and more fun and enjoyable a time than Jensen had had in a very very long time.

Jensen couldn’t stop giggling behind the paci, Jared taking every opportunity to tickle him, or pretend he was a monster aiming for Jensen’s pits, or making Jensen’s hair stick out with the shampoo, giving him little horns.  
  
He cleaned himself in between rinsing Jensen down, and even let Jensen’s mitten-covered hands pat his shampooed head, the plastic limiting any play Jensen could do to the head of hair in front of him.  
  
The tub was unplugged to let all the water out, discard the sponge bed, and was filled up again, with a proper bubble bath, and floating toys.  
Jensen was positioned just so, with Jared sitting in front of him, while he rested on the man’s thick strong legs. He splashed around in the water, creating waves, looking up at Jared and sharing a silent sea battle with his ship and Jared’s rubber ducky.  
  
“Okay baby, Daddy needs to get you out of here before you turn into a prune.” Jared just reached for the plug and let the tub slowly drain.  
  
Jensen was repositioned so his back was to Jared’s now, and the man grabbed the bottle he’d left on the side and tapped at the end of Jensen’s pacifier, before pulling it out. He replaced it with the bottle’s rubber nipple, using one hand, while his other traveled across Jensen’s stomach in the water, brushed his cock, and then dipped until it touched Jensen’s hole.  
  
He squirmed, moaning around the bottle as the fingers rubbed across his hairless hole. The fingers kept rubbing around his rosette, never dipping in, and Jensen had to try extra hard not to choke on his bottle as he drank and felt Jared play with his relaxed body.  
  
Jared mouthed the back of his neck, peppering him with kisses there and mumbling encouragements. “Good boy, finish that bottle for Daddy.”  
The comments, the kisses and the teasing did something to him, Jensen canted his hips, pushing back into Jared’s body, his movements making his cock rub against Jared’s extended arm.  
  
Jared licked a line to his ear, breathing into the shell, pushing Jensen. “The bottle baby, finish the bottle so Daddy can let it go and help you.”  
  
It didn’t take much to persuade him, and Jensen almost wished the stupid bottle let him take in more water than the little nipple allowed through.  
When he realized he was sucking on empty air, he let the nipple go, making an audible pop as he did.  
  
He felt that hand come down, and rub his aching erection, hitting the last splashes of the draining water. Jensen panted, and whined, hips jerking up and then down between Jared’s attentive hands as he was jacked into an orgasm.  
  
His eyes watered, body falling limply back against Jared’s now that the strain of holding it taught for his orgasm was gone. It had been hard, following through after such a long break. He also realized that despite the nice and kind attitude that Jared exhibited, he wasn’t exactly lenient and it had taken a lot out of Jensen to follow through.  
  
Jensen felt boneless, full to bursting and suddenly too tired to move an inch. Jared slowly eased from behind him, going over to the sink and washing his hand. He went back to Jensen and pulled him up, placing hands under his shoulders and dragging him up out of the tub, just enough for Jared to be able to carry him onto the changing table in the bathroom.  
  
There was a towel laid there, and the minute he placed Jensen on the table, he began to rub away with the towel, starting with Jensen’s arms, taking off his mittens and placing them on the side, kissing the dry fingers once more. He did the same with the rest of Jensen’s body, making sure to lay tiny kisses on every inch he could reach. At one point Jared pulled away and grabbed the soles of Jensen’s feet, kissing them, and tickling the underside, and watching as Jensen grinned and tried to squirm away. A different set of gloves were dressing his hands now, and Jensen was glad they were back.  
  
Jensen’s heartbeat rose when he heard the familiar sound of crinkling, and flushed when he saw Jared handling the diaper.  
  
“Lift up little guy.”  
  
Jensen lifted his legs, just long enough for Jared to place the diaper under his hips, up to his back.

Jared made sure to keep Jensen’s legs up, crossing them at the ankle. Jensen was instructed to hold down that position.  
  
Jared pressed on the container with powder, dropping a heap of it on Jensen’s body, then he began to spread it around, pushing it into the creases, the folds of legs, under Jensen’s balls, making sure to press a little on Jensen’s stomach every time he sweeped his hand across it.  
  
Jensen could feel the pressure building up to incredible levels, but he couldn’t. He watched Jared’s face, and saw the man was concentrating on finishing the task of his diaper, and wasn’t aware of Jensen’s growing discomfort.  
  
That had been a lot of liquid, consumed in a very short amount of time, and Jensen wanted, actually, needed badly to let go. But it was like there was a trapdoor on his body and he just _couldn’t_.  
  
The crinkle of the front padding announced itself, and Jensen’s cheeks went red when he felt it closing in. Jared expertly stretched and pulled the first side, tucking in the excess edge, and taping it on, doing the same on his other side, before taping the extras on each side.  
  
Jared cooed at him, rubbed his stomach, and Jensen wiggled, trying to get away from the firm thumb pressing that one particular spot. He tried to breathe slowly, to relax and _let go_ but it seemed impossible. His breathing quickened and he saw Jared move next to him, now that his panic was clear.  
  
“Shshsh little man. We’ll go when we’re ready, right?”  
  
Jensen could feel tears well up in his eyes, and he wondered if it was because this man, the one who was only here for the night, could obviously see that Jensen was broken. There were little pats on his head, more shushing, and more words of praise falling out of Jared’s mouth, soothing him, letting him know that it was okay to be broken, to have difficulty giving in. Some people thought regression was easy, a fun game, but it wasn’t, it was a challenging exploration of self, and Jensen wanted that more than anything, more than his big shot job, more than a higher position, and more than the praise following the closing of the deal of a century.  
  
He calmed down, felt Jared’s hand grabbing one of his newly mitten covered ones, and just holding it close.  
  
Jared grabbed the pacifier when he saw Jensen’s eyes looking up at him, and Jensen was grateful now, to have it back. It slipped right in, the plastic hoops and hook dangling to the side with nothing to anchor them. He then kissed Jensen’s temple, his nose, and chin, before stepping to the side, in all his semi-naked glory.  
  
Jensen watched as Jared moved to the toilet, dropping his towel, and letting out a stream. Jensen’s fascination grew when he saw that Jared’s attention was on him, that he was letting him watch, knowing how intimate and difficult an act it was for Jensen, and exposing himself first.  
  
Jensen closed his eyes and replayed the scene, sucking on the paci in his mouth, hands firm at his sides, and let himself free.  
  
The first trickle was always the scariest and most difficult, it gave him a jolt, but he made sure no to stop, to keep his body slack, his legs splayed and relaxed.  
  
His face burned with embarrassment, but the knot in his chest loosened, pleasure bloomed as warmth surrounded him.  
  
Jared came over, and the smile he bestowed upon him made him even more happy to have pleased the man. Especially when Jared leaned down and kissed his bully button, then left a quick kiss on top of his full diaper.  
  
“We’ll put you to rights again little angel. You’re so good to Daddy baby boy.”  
  
He blushed more, if possible, and watched as Jared opened up his diaper, then moved to fetch a new one.  
  
He felt taken care of, and smiled around the paci, humming when the wipes came out and moved over his smooth skin, heightening the experience for him. There was powder again, a thorough rub on, and then Jensen’s breath hitched.

A slick finger slid up and down the cleft of his ass. There was more lube, dripping on his clean diaper, whilst being fed directly into his hole, with expert fingers. Jared had stretched him in the water, but the slick ease with which his fingers went inside Jensen were much more intense with the lube.  
  
He was just starting to push down on the fingers when Jared stopped, and taped him into the new diaper. Not without wiping the excess lube on the front padding of the diaper first.  
  
Jared carried him from the changing table in the bathroom, to the one on the floor of his bedroom. He pulled up a sleeper from the mound he’d made before, and got to work on dressing Jensen, slipping his feet inside the soft felt material, right into the shaped booties. His arms were next, and when Jared was done, he tipped Jensen’s body to the side and started closing the clasps in the back of his sleeper, keeping the square flap open.  
  
“Let’s dry your hair before you catch a cold baby, and get Daddy all worried.” Jensen just nodded, the warm bath and his previous release, as well as the teasing fingers had taken a toll and all he wanted was to close his eyes for a few minutes.  
  
Jared pulled him on his lap, and toweled his head one more time, before breaking out the hairdryer. It was set at a minimum heat and Jared got to drying his hair, running his fingers in the short strands, massaging Jensen’s scalp.  
  
When it was over, Jared rolled Jensen on his back, and lifted his legs so that each one was resting on a muscled thigh.  
  
Jensen closed his eyes, feeling sleep wanting to take over, but jolted when his diaper was loosened enough that Jared could just tug the sides away. Something was nudging itself against his hole, but it wasn’t warm enough to be Jared.  
  
It bumps and pushes, retracts, and teases circles around his bud, and all Jensen can do is shift and suck his pacifier out of frustration. He wants something there, and this time he wants more than fingers, needs the itch to be scratched.  
  
Jared’s pace is pure torture, taking his time, pushing and pulling on Jensen’s limits, being cruel and then rubbing the top of Jensen’s leg through the soft sleeper, trying to sooth him.  
  
It was too long to be a plug, and the fact that Jensen knew that, wasn’t because he could see anything with the way his sleeper bunched up, and his legs were lifted, but because Jared ran the damn thing between his cheeks, substituting his visual with a touch.  
  
He worked it in, inch by inch, so slowly, that Jensen’s legs began to tremble from the strain of keeping his legs wide open, in the confining space of his sleeper. When it was finally all in, Jared closed up the diaper again, and finally clasped the flap of his sleeper.  
  
Jensen tried to breathe through his nose, coming down from the strain and arousal of the activity. He opened his eyes and saw that Jared was smiling down at him, a filthy smile full of promise and approval, and it took everything not to squirm when faced with it.  
  
The sound of a zipped being pulled down announced itself, and Jensen’s eyes went wide at the sight of the huge bulge that the man was concealing behind his pants.  
  
The pacifier was pulled gently out of his mouth, and Jared massaged his jaw and cheeks, eyes gleaming with purpose as he contemplated Jensen’s wet lips.  
  
“Daddy’s going to let his beautiful angel nurse, and then we can have story time, what do you think baby?”  
  
Jensen looked at the bulge once more, straining against Jared’s underwear and swallowed. He’d have liked nothing more in fact, and his yes came out strangled, hushed and eager.  
  
Jared gave him another dazzling smile, looking like an angel himself, but belying that thought when he dragged Jensen to his lap once more, Jensen’s head resting on one of Jared’s thighs. Jared unwrapped his cock from the material of his underwear, and pointed it at Jensen’s lips.

Jensen took it in, pausing to moan around the musk and taste of Jared, and the hard flesh moving now with slow deliberation, in and out of his mouth.  
  
He couldn’t grab it himself or control the angle, but Jensen moved one mitten covered hand to loop around Jared’s waist, and concentrated on sucking whatever was available to him.  
  
“That’s it baby bird, Daddy’s been saving his milk for you all day.”  
  
He lapped at Jared’s head, catching the precome and humming around the inflated head, just as if it were a bottle and he was wrestling the very last drops of milk out of it. His cock came to life, beading at the tip, and Jensen shuffled, thrust into empty air, trying to catch some of that lubricant on the front padding.  
  
He caught Jared squeezing his balls, his breathing getting deeper and he knew the man was going to let all out, so Jensen abandoned his humping and focused on Jared, digging his tongue into the slit and hollowing his cheeks.  
  
The rough finger that slid between his sleeper and diaper caught him by surprise, but then sparks bloomed beneath his eyelids when what he thought was a dildo started vibrating, just as Jared shot his load.  
  
Jensen swallowed, wave after wave, the sucking motion now more comforting than at the beginning, especially with the tingles running up his spine from the vibrations. He lapped and sucked at Jared, breathing through his nose, almost making whimpering sounds, at the feeling of incompletion of his pleasure.  
  
“You’re Daddy’s precious little boy, aren’t you? But you need to let Daddy go so he can make you another bottle for bed. Can you do that sweetheart?”  
Jensen blushed, and slowly let Jared slip out of his mouth, a trail of salvia connecting the two until Jared wiped his cock with a tissue and tucked himself back in. He slipped Jensen’s pacifier back in and that was a short moment of relief.  
  
Jensen couldn’t believe how horny he felt, his body was relaxed and didn’t want to move, but buzzing in his ass was making him hard.  
  
He saw Jared stand and walk around the room, grabbing a story book or two, before he came back and settled himself on the massive rocking chair. He opened his arms, indicating Jensen should climb up and join him.  
  
Jensen could barely move with the vibrations pulling small shudders from his body. His attempts at crawling were excruciating, the friction on his knees from the soft carpet, the rustling and crinkling of his diaper alluding to the way his hard cock was rubbing up against the padding.  
  
He trembled and watched Jared watching him. He knew he needed to stop trying to control and push his body like he was an adult. Jared was still there, arms still open, going with whatever Jensen chose to do, and Jensen knew what he needed to.  
  
He pushed the pacifier out, and let out a whimper, the pacifier dangling on the little strap that kept it attached.  
  
Jared left the chair so fast, that the rocking motion almost seemed violent now that it was empty.  
  
“What’s wrong baby?” Jared soothed, gathering him up in his arm and shushing him with sweet whispers of _it’s alright_ , _sweet baby boy_ , _Daddy’s helpless little angel_. “That was bad of Daddy, thinking you were grown up enough to climb this big ol’ grown-up chair.” Jared kissed the side of his face, and started lifting him up.  
  
Jensen only noticed the lack of vibrations once Jared had them both seated on the rocking chair, and Jared had pulled the remote out.  
  
Jared continued to pour endearments in his ear, and shifting Jensen so he was straddling Jared’s long legs, riding on the man’s strong right thigh.  
  
“Is baby ready for his bedtime story?”  
  
Jensen nodded, and saw Jared chuckling. “Daddy needs to hear you say it baby boy, or there won’t be any magic in this story.”  
  
Jensen realized his pacifier wasn’t in his mouth anymore, giving him permission to speak. He wasn’t sure why it made him a little sad to gain function of his vocals again, but he dutifully replied, swallowing a mound of gathered spit before he could actually say the words Jared wanted to hear.  
  
“Daddy, ready.”

Jared leaned and kissed him, and Jensen felt a little self-conscious of his sloppy, wet mouth and lips due to him working around pacifier for such a length of time. Or he _was_ until Jared started licking around his face, lapping at the wetness, before delving his tongue in and tasting himself on Jensen’s tongue.  
  
“Mmm, Daddy would eat you all up if he could, baby. You taste so sweet, even better than candy. Can Daddy have more of his sweet little boy?”  
He was about to nod, when he caught Jared’s eye and remembered. He squirmed on top of Jared’s thigh, rubbing himself on the solid muscle before releasing a breathy sigh.  
  
“Please Daddy.”  
  
Jared smiled and took his mouth once more, the fingers of one hand carding through Jensen’s short hair, and pulling Jensen down as Jared leaned his full weight on the chair, causing the easy, hypnotizing rocking movements to start up again.  
  
The vibrator in his diaper buzzed again, on a higher speed, sending a thrill up his spine and causing sparks to form under his eyelids, Jensen gasped into Jared’s lips, as Jared lifted his right leg, bumping the vibrator through the soft padding.  
  
He let go of Jensen’s lips, licking once more around his mouth, before replacing the hot, exploring tongue with Jensen’s cock shaped paci.  
  
Jensen wiggled around, the sensations assaulting him from every direction, and then brought him down again as Jared lowered the intensity of the vibrator.  
  
Jared’s fingers left his hair for a few seconds, as he man retrieved the new Cars story he’d bought and left with all his other story books, and Jared started reading it to him.  
  
Jensen relaxed through the story-telling, arms wrapped around Jared’s neck, sucking on his pacifier and rotating his hips slowly on top of Jared’s thigh, getting the occasional bump from Jared, that managed to push the vibrator enough that it hit his prostate and make him shudder. The rocking motion forced him to slide up and down, rubbing his swollen cock against the wet padding surrounding him.  
  
He felt Jared’s hands at the back-flap of his sleeper, pulling it apart and exposing his diaper. The chill from the cold air hitting the back of his exposed legs caused him to groan and tighten his hold on Jared’s neck.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay baby boo, Daddy’s just trying to help you out.”  
  
Jensen whimpered at the words, squeezing his eyes shut and working his mouth around the paci, sucking furiously.  
  
“I know, I know sweet boy. Just a bit more, okay?” Jared managed to land a kiss on his ear, while his fingers made short work of the tapped sides of the diaper, pulling the back away from Jensen’s ass, and placing a hand there instead.

Jensen flushed, feeling more of the cold hitting his damp skin, until Jared’s massive palm covered him, rubbing so close to his vibrator, so close to touching the little plastic implement of pure delicious torture.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when Jared finally grabbed the flared handle, and started pulling it out. He tried to breath through his nose, Jared slowly dragging the toy out and then back in, again and again, pushing it to such depth, pegging Jensen’s prostate every single time and making him buck up, rub himself silly on the man’s body and between the layers of diaper and sleeper, almost bouncing on the vibrating toy inside.  
  
He was so close, rutting like a wild animal, trying to impale himself further on the toy, and trying to get some friction on his cock. It all came to a stop when Jared pushed the toy up one more setting, and slammed it back into Jensen’s body.  
  
Jensen screamed behind his pacifier, chocking on salvia and feeling the sticky mess in his diaper, trickling down to his balls, the vibrator still whirring away unnoticed as spots bloomed in his vision.  
  
Jared held his stiffened body, and then slowly extracted the toy, the obscene sound it made as it left didn’t go unnoticed, but Jensen didn’t care anymore, too busy flying on the high of his intense orgasm to do much other than rest his face against Jared’s collarbone, and try to breathe again.  
  
He felt Jared tucking him back in, closing his diaper, re-clasping his sleeper, and letting him sit in his own mess for a while.  
  
“So good for me baby, Daddy is so proud of his beautiful little angel. Daddy’ll change you in a bit, okay?"  
  
The trip from the chair to his bed was a haze, and he could barely remember it, his paci was gone, unclipped and away, the straps on his mittens were loosened, but not taken off.  
  
Jared rubbed his belly, pressing his thumb where he knew Jensen would feel it most, kissing Jensen’s ear and praising him for being the perfect little boy he’d ever seen. It wasn’t a challenge this time around, but Jensen still hid his face from Jared, and into the covers when it happened.  
  
Jared rained kisses on his face, all the while slowly peeling off his clothes and the diaper. It was a quick change, and by the end of it, Jensen felt a sense of peace wash over him.  
  
His head was in Jared’s lap, he was almost on the brink of sleep, his mouth suddenly lonely without the pacifier, more spit dripping down his chin than he could bother to wipe, and then suddenly the emptiness was filled, Jared’s cock being coxed into his open, pliant mouth, and Jensen just sucked at the head, eyes closing fast.  
  
“My beautiful sleepy boy, keeping Daddy warm, getting his bedtime milk.”  
  
His last thoughts were how Jared’s fingers in his hair felt like heaven for a little starved boy. Then he slipped into a deep slumber.


	2. Little Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Baby/Little's life is not all love and roses.  
> *sigh* no beta forever. Tags updated.

### Chapter Text

The alcove of warmth he was swimming in kept pulling him back to sleep, despite the buzz of sound he could hear in the distance. It wasn’t his ringing tone making all that racket, but Jensen still woke up frantic, thinking he was being called in to work.

For one second, he was completely confused as to why he’d decided to sleep in his nursery room, but the slight crinkle of the diaper once he shifted, brought the memories flooding back and heating up his cheeks.

He looked around but didn’t spot Jared in the room, so he slipped out of bed, and waddled over to the door, trying to see if the man was still at his place.

He saw and heard Jared on the phone, talking logistics, probably dealing with his own workload. He remembered interrupting the man with his antics and pulling him away from the rest of his paperwork. After the night he’d had, Jensen was willing to offer his services and help Jared finish whatever was left of them, if the man would stay a while.

Hopefully, hopefully Jared would say yes.

“No.”

Jensen looked up at the taller man, and tried his damndest not to whine or cry out of sheer frustration at the response. He was an adult. Well, he was an adult _now_ , and so had to suck it up.

“I’m sorry Jensen, it’s nothing against you. I had a wonderful time yesterday, and sure, I’d like to do it again sometime, but for now, work comes first for me.”

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, “Hey, it’s no big deal, I was just offering some help since I did interrupt the flow of your work. I’d do the same if I was called in.”

Jensen tried to ignore the relief on Jared’s face, and turned to give the man his back. “But would you terribly mind opening the back of this thing? It’s sort of hard to reach.”

If Jared was leaving, there was no use ‘pretending’ to need the man. He could unwind later, when Jared picked up the rest of his stuff and left. Probably forever, after Jensen’s clingy display.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Jensen gritted his teeth, he hadn’t wanted to come off as petty or pathetic. He wasn’t a baby, he was a respectable business man, landing deals left and right by simply smiling his way through a contract. He stiffened his shoulders and turned to face Jared, trying to stare him down, a hard feat considering he was considerably shorter. “Jared, we barely know each other, it’s a little silly for you to be over-thinking my emotions and actions. It was a pleasant fantasy, but let’s come back down to earth and be real here.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen, reaching a hand and clasping his neck, before sliding his fingers down Jensen’s back.

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to purr at the feeling, when he heard a snap as the onesie’s clasp opened.

“You might want to take that off then, little boss.”

Jensen resented the smug look on Jared’s face as he picked up the baby bag he’d brought in, waving goodbye as he left.

Once the door was closed, Jensen went down on his knees and crawled back into the playroom, trying to gain back some of the peace he’d found the day before.

***

It was three weeks and two calls to the Cot later, that Jensen opened his profile page and tried to see if he could get another sitter. He’d tried, really really hard, to get Jared off his mind, to follow a schedule of sorts and give himself the attention he craved, but without a support system, it all fell through rather quickly. Jared’s words haunted him, the room, the bathroom and even the fucking furniture. If that wasn’t enough, Jared had left without picking up his baby items, which Jensen kept trying to ignore on the drying rack in his kitchen, and the bathroom.

He looked at the website, closed it, opened it again, closed it, but Jared’s profile had gone missing since he’d had the appointment with him. Maybe he really was overwhelmed with work, his brain supplied, but his far more intelligent half knew Jared was off the market entirely.

He looked at the other profiles, dozens of other, probably more likeable babies, looking for fun, something casual, sharing time, play dates, and little brothers or sisters.

These profiles were a lot more detailed than Jared’s, and he pursued them with renewed vigor. Which lasted about 13 minutes before he gave up and banged his head on the desk. Never the laptop, _never_.

It was stupid to drag the process on, so he looked at the three acceptable profiles he’d set aside, closed his eyes and picked a tab.

There, Mr. Crowley would be his new Sitter.

***

Once the man left, spring in his step, Jensen closed the door after him and began to undress from the ridiculous outfit the man had put him in. The bib was too short to do much, the booties were chaffing, and the socks were a disgusting shade of mustard. He hadn’t even known he’d had these in the house until the man had pulled them out.

The bath had been okay, it was a quick rinse affair, some powder and a tug towards the playroom. His knees burned from the continuous crawl across different surfaces, because Crowley wasn’t exactly his size. Jensen had to wonder if the man was in the scene because it gave him the chance to act the giant in the face of men taller than himself.

It wasn’t all bad, Crowley was a sincere sitter, he played with the little blocks and handed them to Jensen, he rubbed his head when he did good, he didn’t mention anything about the fact Jensen wasn’t able to go in the diaper, not once during their 4 hour play session. He got to dress up Crowley too, with girly bows in his hair, they watched toons, and he had sweet potato mash for dinner, that Crowley kept cleaning off his face when he kept spitting it out.

It was just...impersonal.

It wasn’t Jared. Because, God, that was as close to perfection he’d ever had, and now it hurt that it was gone and he hadn’t had a chance to even think about it, make a choice, reel in some type of deal. Jared just slipped through his fingers like a thousand specks of fine trickling sand.

He chucked the mustard socks in the garbage, and booted up his computer. He was bound to find something about the man.

***

Easier said than done. The private network of Littles and their Daddies wasn’t all that searchable. That coupled with the fact he only knew Jared’s first name, not his handle, or anything else about him, made it all the more difficult to track the man.

Jensen’s frustration had reached such astronomical heights, that for the first time in forever, he actually contemplated taking a break from work, going out, finding a fling for the night and just getting all out of his system. Screw his other needs, he was obsessing like a stalker, and for all his effort, what did he think Jared was doing? _Probably spoiling another grown-ass man rotten_.

He sighed, closed his computer on the newest contract in his series of acquiring online businesses, and got ready to make the first step towards healing his broken self.

When the new recruit rushed in before he’d had a chance to grab the door handle, Jensen frowned at the man, trying to keep the full force of his annoyance inside.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Ackles! Robert left before we could see to the two gentlemen sitting outside, and when I called him, he said he couldn’t make it back. I’ve let them know you’ll be taking over for him for today.”

Jensen gritted his teeth, staring at the little twink Rob had employed, minutes after checking out the man’s ass when he bent to pick up a pen, _call me Robert, none of those formalities_. A lot of ass, and a lot of balls too, deciding things on his own like he owned the business.

“What have I told you about making executive decisions without consulting me first? Send them on their way, apologize to them about making assumptions regarding my personal time, and re-schedule them for tomorrow. If they don’t like it, or don’t show up tomorrow, don’t bother showing up either.”

Jensen opened the door for the flustered secretary, turning his gaze towards the two men waiting outside, when his heart skipped a beat.

There, sitting on the comfy leather sofas outside his office, was a sight he’d been trying to clap eyes on for almost a month.

As the initial shock wore off, Jensen noticed that instead of being happy to see him, Jared looked, indifferent.

The twink at his side was about ready to beg and bow before him, when Jensen laid a hand on his shoulder and turned away from Jared’s stony face.

“Make yourself more useful and less shrill, and get the gentleman some coffee. I’ll see them inside.”

Jensen plastered his business smile on, and motioned his guests to come into his office.

“I’m Jensen Ackles, Robert’s stand in for today, how may I help you today gentlemen?”

The man at the end introduced himself as JDM, and Jensen spent a few moments contemplating his Daddy credentials, he did have a full-on father feel to him, up to and including the sudden sparkle his eyes got when he saw Jensen checking him out.

Jared simply introduced himself as JDM’s partner in their firm, and refrained from saying anything for the rest of the meeting.

“So, what makes you believe the SPN company is a good fit for your project?”

“We’ve successfully built a database and forum that caters to a specific market, connecting clients region-wide, and have proven successful for the past year. We have the numbers and figures to back up this success, and to show that it’s only going to continue to soar from there.”

Before Jensen could get a word in edgewise, JDM flashed him a smile, pulled out a large file stacked with papers and went on, “you see, we have the confidence to continue the business as is, but what we’re looking to do is to step up our game and expand the scope of our operations outside of just this area. To do so though, we’re looking for backing from a company like yours, in order to set up more offices to help with our screening process. It’s labor and time consuming with just the two of us running the site, but with your support, we’d be able to request more funding, and create these offices for our staff to be able to work from. Our staff is comprised of people interested in making change, giving back to the community, and are active volunteers in other areas, so you see-”

Jensen’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull, the man kept going and going, pitching like a wrecking ball towards a set of bowling pins. He sneaked a look at Jared and found a fond smile on his lips. It jarred something inside him, and kept him from looking at the man again.

Twink, whom Jensen couldn’t for the life of him recall the name of, walking in with the coffee.

He set the tray down on Jensen’s desk, and began the process of handing out the cups. As he was doing so, his sleeve managed to dip into one of the cups, spreading like wildfire on his white shirt sleeve.

“I’m sorry you had to see this gentleman, evidently our own staff is comprised of untrained volunteers. You there, take the coffee away. With your dipping, I’m sure our guests have lost the taste for it.”

His embarrassment was clear, and shaking, trying to grab the tray and leave, he ended up spilling the cup he had in his hand, right onto Jensen’s desk, splashing his shoes with splashes of coffee.

Jensen jumped out of his seat, ready to swear a blue streak at the little twerp for the sheer nerve of him, when he found his path blocked by a familiar wall of muscle.

“Jeff, why don’t you take care of Thomas while I have a word with our friend, Mr. Ackles?”

He was enraged, but looking between the two men, and seeing the twink - Thomas apparently- shaking and babbling incoherent apologies, made him deflate. JDM must have seen it as a sign and left the office, steering Thomas away and rubbing his shoulders as they walked out.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

Jensen wanted to speak, to ask questions about why Jared was here, what the business was, who JDM was to him, but just pointed in the direction of his office bathroom. Jared took one of his hands, and dragged him inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

***

“I think it's clear now that Baby has a little attitude adjustment problem.”

Jensen wouldn’t lift his eyes to meet Jared’s, choosing instead to study the elaborate pattern on the bathroom marble tiles.

A finger lifted his chin upwards and he almost let out a loud gasp when he came face to face with the man, his much larger body learning into his personal space, making it difficult to avoid him.

“What do you think baby?”

Jensen moved his lips, trying to say something, some indignation now that he was being chastised by particularly a stranger, in his office bathroom of all things, but all he could muster up was a pathetic, “sorry.”

“You know sorry doesn’t cut it. You were being mean, and Daddy really doesn’t like bullies.”

Jensen was horrified to feel himself tear up, Jared’s clear disapproval and disappointment was in his face, his perfect smile shadowed by a grimace, and all of it was aimed at Jensen. He didn’t like it, not one bit. He wanted the Jared who’d praise him, tickle his sides and call him silly names he was sure the man made up as he went.

“Safeword.”

He stared at Jared through the haze of tears, bit the inside of his mouth, worrying the flesh as he contemplated his next step. “Metal,” slipped out of him faster than a decision could be made.

“Face the mirror baby. Daddy’s going to punish you.”

Jensen covered his face, leaned his elbows on the sink counter, arms in his suit jacket stretching just enough to keep him stable.

Jared pushed him further though, his clothed chest in full contact with the cold, hard countertop. He lifted his head to breathe easier when it caught in his throat, as Jared unbuckled his belt, and deftly undid the zipper and clasp. His slacks pooled around his knees, perching at the bent angle. His briefs were next, sliding down without ceremony. He tried to shift as cold hit his exposed flesh, but didn’t have time to do anything before he heard Jared call one.

A palm smacked him flat on his right cheek, he looked ahead and saw his face staring back at him, flushed, and bracing for more. The thud was louder because of the bathroom, and Jensen’s delayed reaction to it was purely due to the shock of it actually happening.

Once that set in though, he tried to move away, disbelief coloring the experience, this couldn’t be happening to him. Not here. Not in his office bathroom.

While he’d frozen inside, Jared hadn’t, and the next smack came right after the first, burning fire on his left ass cheek this time. Jensen wriggled, hands moving now, attempting to cover his body from Jared’s spanking.

Jared stopped, but only long enough to grab both of his arms, placing them on the small of his back. He kick his legs apart as far as the slacks would allow, and kept him flat on the counter for balance.

Jensen sobbed at 'seven' feeling the attack on his ass, the heat of his skin, the burn where Jared’s fingers were probably leaving prints. His sloppy crying face was staring back at him, tears running down his face, cheeks red, on both ends he was sure, and eyes that were almost glazed over. Just when he was about to give up and shout his safeword, Jared stopped.

“Baby okay? We have three more to go.”

He couldn’t reply, tears spilled down his face, tears that he knew weren’t caused by pain, so much as the embarrassment of finding himself in this spot, for disappointing Jared in the first place.

His hands were let go, and Jared started stroking his hair, messaging his scalp, going down to his neck and rubbing the patch of exposed skin there, dipping almost into his collar. He barely registered the shushsing sounds, but could hear the distinct sound of Jared saying something, soothing him.

“Baby?”

When Jensen didn’t reply, Jared started rubbing his abused flesh, digging his fingers into hot fleshy skin, getting Jensen on his tiptoes in an instant. “Ready? Just three more little one.”

He didn’t trust his voice to reply, so Jensen nodded, steeling himself for the last three. Jared was still rubbing his head though, stroking down his back, up towards his neck, then massaging his scalp. The minute tension drained out of him and he could finally relax, Jared planted a smack right at the top of his globes. He squirmed, but the next one hit lower, causing him to jump, but then the last one hit lower than that, finally ending his punishment.

Jared turned him around, and then lifted him up, seating Jensen on the cold marble countertop.

Jensen hissed at the cold on his flaming skin, and let his floodgates open, sobbing now that it was all over. Arms encircled him, Jared raining kisses on the top of his head, holding him close, and rubbing his back. He began to calm down, shifting uncomfortably now that sting was announcing itself on the warmed marble.

“What does baby want?”

Jensen mumbled into the solid chest. “D-Daddy.”

“I can’t hear you kiddo. Tell Daddy what you need from him.”

“Daddy.”

“Is that it little one? Is having Daddy all my angel needs?”

Jensen kept nodding his head, straight into Jared’s chest, probably ruining his shirt with the tears and snot and unexpected wrinkling.

“Then let’s get you home Little boss, and Daddy will kiss all your hurt away.”

Jared lifted him off the counter then, cuddling him in close to his body despite his large frame, and kissing any patch of skin available to him, making Jensen shiver at the constant contact of lips against his exposed skin.

He was set on his feet then, Jared going down on one knee, and fixing his clothes, re-buckling his belt, and tucking his shirt in. He then grabbed a bunch of tissues and placed them in front of Jensen.

“Blow.”

Jensen did, feeling a little silly as he was doing it, but then melting when Jared finally bestowed upon him, what he’d been desperately waiting for, a dazzling smile just for Baby


	3. Babies and their Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Daddy wants, a boy will give.
> 
> Yup, no beta.  
> 

Jensen was still flying with the high and relief of being with Jared again, as the man tried to sooth his fried nerves, that it didn’t occur to him that Jared was still circling around his neighborhood for the past 10 minutes.

He was a little flushed, but thankful for the height of the truck, shielding him from the outside world, Jared’s thumb an occupant of his mouth for the majority of the ride.

Driving Baby single handedly in a macho truck and taking control. Dangerous? No, it was definitely confidence.

Jensen tried to shut down his thought process and just enjoy the moment, but Jared must have sensed the spell being broken, because the car slowed, until it finally parked somewhere, and he eased his thumb out past Jensen’s plump lips.

“Ready to go inside?”

Jensen peaked his head up, and saw his house looming in front.

He’d had this fantasy sometime in the past three weeks, of coming home with Jared, but this wasn’t the same. In fact, they hadn’t addressed the big fat elephant standing between them. It finally dawned on him how awkward this was. He gingerly rose, trying not to lay his full weight on his flaming backside.

It would be so much easier if he could lie back down on Jared’s lap, and be soothed by his Daddy’s closeness. A sob almost made its way past his throat, but he held it in.

It was time to grow up and get down. He had to arrange for his car to be picked up and driven to his house, he needed the briefcase he’d left on his desk in a daze, he needed to call the companies he was meeting with tomorrow and personally confirm, there was also the matter of dealing with JDM’s proposal, and acting professional towards Jared now that the man had come to the SPN company for support and funding.

He tried not to look at Jared as he reached for the door handle, letting himself out of the car.

When he felt Jared’s hand on his arm stopping him, it took something fierce not to tumble back onto the man and cling to him.

“Baby?”

“I’m ok, I’ll go inside now Sir- I mean, Jared, um. I’ll have the meeting rescheduled since we didn’t go into the specifics today. I’m sure you’d much rather have Robert take over the account, I’ll see to it that he meets up with you tomorrow, I hope my, um, attitude hasn’t dissuaded you from doing business with us an-”

The finger Jared placed on his lips confused him.

“Daddy has a proposal of his own. Why don’t we go inside, Daddy will take care of his little angel first, and then we can have a long grown-up talk?”

He opened his mouth to say something, the finger still there, when Jared said, “just nod Baby.”

Jensen was hit by a wave of rebellion, wanting to talk, just to see what Jared would do, push the man and see how sincere he was, get it all out of him before he said something like that morning. Leaving and never coming back.

It would be better to nip it in the bud, than go on pining over a man he couldn’t have unless he was making a tool of himself.

“At the count of two give me an answer. One, Tw-”

Jensen nodded his head immediately, then stared at way Jared’s smile almost reached to his eyes.

Not confident. Defiantly dangerous. A dangerous player of mind games. He wasn’t sure how Jared knew that backing him into a corner was the best way to get a response out of him, but he’d defiantly watch out for it next time.

For now though? Baby wanted to be pampered.

Jared left the car, came to the other side and opened it for Jensen. He collected him and wrapped both legs around his waist, encouraging Jensen to wrap his arms around Jared’s shoulders. Jensen could feel the heat pool southwards as Jared’s strong body supported his all the way to the house.

“Keys?”

“Pants.”

Jensen jumped a little when Jared’s gentle fingers pressed against his spanked ass, trying to locate the keys. He squirmed a little, rubbing his body against Jared’s, until he heard the man chuckle.

“Front pocket, ha?”

Jensen nodded again, burying his face in Jared’s neck, barely hearing the sound of the lock turning as Jared opened the door.

\--------

There was warm milk with honey in the bottle, and Jensen’s entire body felt like liquid, relaxed and pliable, as Jared massaged his legs, starting from his tense thighs to his knees, to the soles of his feet, stripping his clothes away one by one and kissing the exposed skin.

His legs were almost bow-shaped in this position, exposing, dirty, if he humped the air he’d look so indecent, he’d get Daddy’s attention and rush them both into a release. Getting Daddy’s attention seemed like the paramount thing to do. He’d tried to move or wriggle a bit, but Jared’s fingers were as firm as they were gentle, and they held him down.

Careful not to dislodge the bottle from Jensen’s mouth, Jared has slowly flipped him on his stomach, Jensen’s face to the side, and the bottle held by one hand instead.

His suit jacket was long gone, but his shirt was there, bunched under him. Jared worked it up, kissing Jensen’s spine, tracing feather light touches on his sensitive sides as he ran his fingers up and down. The shirt was right under Jensen’s pits, not far enough up that it would obstruct his arms.

Jensen wasn’t sure how he should feel about laying semi-naked on the carpeted playroom, but the sensations between the chilly AC air, Jared’s warm, moist kisses on his skin, the warmth of the milk in his mouth, and the slight heat building up in his belly, were just what he needed to let loose.

He shifted to adjust the bottle so he could drink the rest of the milk, when his nipples rubbed the soft carpet fibers. A thrill shot through to his groin.

Jared was back to massaging his feet, avoiding where Jensen wanted those fingers and mouth to go the most. He began a slow rub, up and down on the carpet, just enough to tease his nipples, not enough to arouse completely or get a rug burn.

Fingers digging into his abused ass made him jolt and his in pain, as he made a particularly hard and sudden rub against the rug, making them tingle.

He felt Jared move, and saw him retrieve a soft, spongy pillow with a teddy bear shape sewn on top with soft fabrics and embellishments.

His briefs were finally peeled off, and he felt his precome beading at the top. Jared placed the pillow right under him, placing it just so, if Jensen started to rub against the rug again, he’d be humping the sweet brown teddy’s face.

Jensen tried to look back and see what Jared was up to with this addition, when his legs were spread again, in the almost bow shape, and he could feel Jared breath down his crack.

The rubber nipple of the bottle slipped out of his mouth as Jared’s hands slipped under his body and twisted his nipples.

When he rocked back to avoid the painful pinch, he drove himself right into Jared’s tongue, breaching his hole.

Jensen whimpered, trying to move away from the overwhelming stimulation, rocking back and forth between sharp sparks of pain when he moved into Jared’s fingers, and incredible sensation of Jared lapping at his rosette, despite how embarrassing it was to be exposed like that, Jared seeing his most intimate parts, while Jensen humped the teddy pillow like a rutting animal, trying to get some release from the friction.

Jared’s fingers withdrew from under him, and Jensen moaned when he felt Jared’s fingers spreading him instead, his thumb dipping inside of Jensen, Jared’s tongue making room.

“Is Baby boy going to make a messy with Teddy?”

Jensen shook his head, no, he wouldn’t, he wasn’t wearing a diaper, he really shouldn’t.

Both of Jared’s thumbs were now spreading him from the inside, Jared’s sweeping tongue jamming in with Jensen’s erratic movements, rubbing and rolling his hips all over the soft, slightly furry pillow.

“Won’t you show Daddy? Please Baby, just once for Daddy.”

Jensen wanted to fight it, to fight his release. He could control himself, he could hold on more. He looked around the playroom, surrounded by his toys, his Daddy doing wondrous things to his body, begging him to show and tell, why was he fighting this again? He wanted to please Daddy, shouldn’t that be enough? He felt his barrier come down, he let go of his control, but he needed more, he needed a push.

“Daddy, help.”

“Okay angel.” Jared pressed an open mouthed kiss to Jensen’s opening, slipping his thumbs out, and replacing them with his index finger, working it in with the spit, until he rubbed Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen yelped, working his hips harder on the little pillow, while Jared stroked his prostate. Jensen came.

He coated the entire pillow in sticky white, rubbing himself in the mess until he was all spent, then he collapsed on top of it, trying to catch his breath.

When Jared flipped him over again, pillow still tucked between his legs, Jensen covered his eyes in embarrassment. He felt Jared peel the pillow away, making tsking sounds at the now polar bear.

“Daddy’s so proud of you honey, he knows how hard it is for his little pumpkin to make a messy without a diaper. But you’re just such a good Daddy’s boy, listening to Daddy, showing him how beautiful you are like this.”

Jared spread Jensen’s legs further apart, and his fingers traced through the mess on Jensen’s body, playing with Jensen’s soft cock, before leaning down to kiss it.

“Daddy can’t believe how perfect you are.”

Jensen peaked at Jared from between his fingers, his legs still spread open, come drying into an uncomfortable texture on his body, but he slowly moved his hands away, and smiled at Jared, feeling bashful.

“Daddy’s going to make you an extra special bottle, and then we’re going to have a nice dip in the bathroom before your bedtime, all right?”

Jensen nodded.

Jared left him there for less than a minute before coming back with a wet towel, and began to clean him up. His slid it between Jensen’s cheeks and wriggled his eyebrows at Jensen when he started to squirm.

Initial cleaning done, Jared carried him princess style to the bathroom, where his tub was in the process of being filled up.

“I’ll get your bottle now little angel, I’ll leave the door open so you can call Daddy if you need to.”

Jensen nodded his head, and watched Jared depart.

The warm water was soothing on his sore bottom, the worst of the sting was already gone, but there was enough there that it served as a reminder of this afternoon.

He relaxed his body in the water, the slosh of it around him as the tub was filling up reminded him that he hadn’t been to the bathroom all day.

He tried to will it away, resisted the urge to squirm, and tried to take deep, calming breaths. It wasn’t working that well, not when his body was this relaxed after a release.

He could always leave the bathtub and go in the toilet in front of him, but he hadn’t asked Jared, and it was clear they were still in the scene.

Jensen rubbed his face, struggling again. The urge to go intensified, as if to mock him further. He looked at the door, gulped, and then bit the bullet. His Daddy came out in a whine, desperate.

When Jared stepped right into the bathroom, Jensen had to wonder if the man was there all along, watching him struggle, and come to terms with what he should do. Instead of making him feel angry, the thought warmed his heart. Jared wasn’t taking his struggle lightly, he wasn’t taking his moments of surrender as a given because he was Daddy, a top and had to be obeyed.

He knew they had a long talk ahead of them, working on all the misunderstandings and talking through the scene and what happened, but he was still glad that Jared had the foresight to understand some of these aspects of Jensen’s personality, from his reactions.

“Hmm? Yes Baby doll.”

“Potty.”

“Can you hold it in until bath time is over, or does Baby need to go now?”

“Now Daddy, now.”

Jared walked over to the bath, and looked at the water level.

“Okay little man, go in the water. Daddy will pull the stopper, and clean you up after.”

Jensen panicked a little, watching Jared’s face to see if he was serious. Water lapped around him, the faucet still gushing.

He bit his lip, looked up at Jared again. “Can’t”

“Yes, you can Baby.”

He was going to say no, he couldn’t, not like this. Diapers were a different matter, messing up a pillow was also different. Letting go in the tub, and having Jared watch while he did it? He was about to say no, bit his tongue in his rush to say it, and started to try again.

Jared crouched down so he was eye to eye with Jensen, slipping one hand inside the water with him.

Jensen tried to concentrate on the eyes staring into his, and so, was slightly startled when he felt Jared’s hand cupping him in the water.

He breathed a little faster, but Jared was still there, looking at him, like nothing else existed outside of this moment. “Close your eyes Baby. Let go.”

He closed his eyes. Jared’s lips were kissing his eyelids, his nose, his forehead, murmuring things like, listen to the water, relax your tummy baby, such a smart, trusting boy, and more, melting Jensen’s resolve.

The first trickle was always the worst, and once you held that back, it was impossible to relax, but it hit Jensen like a wave, and when he parted his lips, trying to protest, Jared slipped his tongue inside, and Jensen started sucking on it.

He didn’t know why there were some tears in his eyes when it was all over, but Jensen felt more at peace than ever.

“See? Daddy’s brave little solider.”

Jared pulled the stopper, letting the water drain, and turned on the shower head, washing Jensen’s body from all traces of play and dirt from his day.

He tugged on the short pubic hairs, and grinned at Jensen, leaving the suggestion hanging between them.

There wasn’t much horsing around in the bathroom, for which Jensen was thankful, it felt like he’d pulled through a few personal milestones, and needed to rest, and think about the day he’d had.

Jared rubbed his body down with baby powder, and then put some cream on the slightly fading marks on his bottom.

His ensemble was faded sweatpants and a soft tshirt that Jared must have dug out of his regular closet. A thought that would have made others freak out and worry about being robbed, but only made Jensen want to nuzzle Jared for not letting him go fetch his own grownup clothes.

He laced his fingers through Jared’s and followed the man to the sitting room, T.V on but muted.

There was a bottle on the table, cooling down in a large cup of water.

Jared sat down and pulled Jensen onto his lap, making a V where Jensen could stretch comfortably.

He coughed, clearing away the awkward air Jensen supposed, before he rubbed Jensen’s hair and smiled at him. “I’m sure you’ve put a two and two together and realized I’m not just a customer on The Pacifier.”

Jensen nodded, gut clenching a little in anticipation.

“Jeff mentioned that the company we run needs volunteers to vet our customers, before the match up with each other. Sometimes when our volunteers are too busy, either Jeff or I, will make the house calls.”

Understanding downed on Jensen like a bucket of ice-cold water. He didn’t move much, or betray the slight punch this statement had managed to land on him, but only barely.

Something must have betrayed him though, because Jared’s hold on him grew tighter. “Jeff is the brains of the operation. We’d set up the meeting with SPN two months ago, waiting for a chance to pitch the business for funding. It was a complete coincidence that your tastes aligned with our services, and that our volunteers couldn’t take on the request.”

When Jensen didn’t say a word, Jared raised an eyebrow at him, “I must say though, your tastes were very specific, and as much as we try to match up volunteers with first time customers, I was chosen as the closest one to your standards. I take that as a compliment, and so should you.”

“Did you know who I was when you came here?” Jensen couldn’t think of another way to say it without blurting it out, but there it was now, in the open. Did they want to blackmail him, entice him, seduce him into a contract when they found out later on? Was the display of dominance in the office, just that, a way to prove they could get under his skin?

“No. You already know this, but our meeting wasn’t with you. And frankly, if you hadn’t been itching to get a spanking from Daddy, we were going to leave and find another time to talk to Robert. This is a business, and we wouldn’t want to compromise ours with underhanded deals, or by abusing and blackmailing our clientele.”

Jensen blushed at the reference to his attitude in the office. Tendrils of doubts wouldn’t leave him this fast, but he knew, from the way Jared took care of things, to the way he watched Jensen’s everything, that he could trust this man, trust his Daddy.

“Um, is that why you made that suggestion the other day?”

It was Jared’s turn to color, he slipped a hand over his face and muttered something. Jensen laid his head on Jared’s shoulder, looking up at him.

“I’ve already broken our number one cardinal rule. We’re here to vet, not to adopt. I may have gone overboard that first time, which is why I tried to reel it in the next morning. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings Jensen.”

“Not to sound pushy, but the reason you went overboard?”

Jared glared at him, but Jensen gave him an impish grin, breaking the glare in no time. Jared reached under Jensen and squeezed his butt, digging his fingers into the flesh, watching Jensen’s reaction to it.

“Let’s just say that when I saw you, you stirred up all my Daddy instincts.” Jensen pulled himself towards Jared, kissing the man’s lips, somehow grateful to hear it wasn’t all just business that first night.

“You have a stubborn streak a mile wide and your lack of constant training, even on your own is a hazard though, which we’ll need to work on.”

Jensen perked at these words, only slightly miffed at being called stubborn.

“Sir?”

“I won’t have much time to devote to a full time relationship, and I’m guessing from your workload, neither do you, but I’d like to start us on a few play dates until we’re more in-tune with each other. How does that sound? Daddy will do this time.”

“Yes! Daddy, yes!”

Jensen dragged Jared’s head down with him, so that he needed to shift to be on top of Jensen. Their lips locking once more.

Jared pulled away a few minute later, looking down at Jensen, ruffling his hair, and then playing with the short strands.

“I’ll need you to follow rules even when I’m not here sweetheart, can you do that?”

Jensen nodded, and Jared’s eyes softened.

“There’s not time like the present, rule one, I expect you to be diapered a few night a week, to get you used to letting go.”

Jensen was about to protest when Jared held a hand. “I don’t expect you to be wearing it all day, or all week, but at night, a couple of times a week, will help you get accustomed to it on your own. If you can’t relax by yourself, I can’t expect you to relax when I’m around. You understand baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Rule two, you’re only allowed to have a messy, if you tell me beforehand, and I approve it.”

Jensen’s mood soured, and he gave back a snarky, “how would you know?” when Jared’s body shifted, edging his to the side, exposing his butt, before Jared popped him one.

Jensen yelped, hands going to protect his ass, when Jared looked at him sternly.

“And rule three, little man, Daddy’s personal favorite. No lip from you or Daddy will use whatever’s available to him for punishment.”

Jensen nodded his head, eyes wide, hand rubbing the freshly spanked spot.

Though deep inside, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to eveyone for the kind words, I'm really glad I can keep this story going. There might be a playdate in their future, because I already have an idea for it.


	4. Daddy's Favourite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has an oral fixation that's why most of Jensen's pet names are food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endless solo life without a beta continues :')  
> Again, thank you so much for everyone leaving comments and kudos, I'm amazed by the responce to this story and hope you continue to enjoy it.

It’s late at night and Jensen’s just so exhausted, but he knows he has to check in before he goes to bed. The day’s stress weighs his body down, limbs uselessly hanging by his sides, and he’s grateful that he’s that tall, otherwise his arms would be making tracks in the plush carpet, from being dragged behind him. Still, he clicks the screen on, makes sure the video chat program on his tablet is connected, and then conjures a tired smile for Jared.

When Jared’s face actually fills the screen, some of his exhaustion drains away. The man is gorgeous as ever, and his smile is just so inviting, that Jensen knows it’s worth not being tucked up in his bed already.

“Hi”

Jared’s smile is tinged with a little frown as he replies back, “Hi baby. Late bed time today?”

Jensen nods, he doesn’t need to mention work, Jared knows. He just wants his Little time now.

“Poor baby, wish Daddy was there to tuck you in.”

Jared probably realized that was the wrong thing to say when Jensen couldn’t keep it together and bit his lower lip too hard.

“Aw. Baby boy, don’t, you’ll make Daddy all sad to see you hurt like that.”

Jensen tried, but could feel his efforts falter. If he thought it had been hard to not be able to meet or hear from Jared again, he hadn’t banked on the pain of being close to the man, but barely seeing him at all. Jared had warned him about both their work schedules, but he’d been just so elated he’d get to have his Daddy in his life, period, that it seemed like a small price to pay.

He looked at the screen again and saw Jared’s face covered with his hands, the grown man was pretending to cry, trying to elicit Jensen’s sympathy.

“Daddy?”

He heard the boohoos, and the fake sniffling and couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

Jared peaked at him from between his fingers, taking them away until his grin was visible again.

“That’s it sweetheart, give Daddy your best sunshine smile.”

Jensen preened, showing off his pearly-whites.

“Okay little bun, we’ll speed things up today. Checklist time! Could you go bring your checklist for Daddy?”

He nodded, only slightly apprehensive, trying to rack his brain over the day’s events, wondering if he’d done anything he might get into trouble for.

The checklist, previously called the chart, was one of those things Jensen still wasn’t sure he liked having in his life. On one hand, it was a great source of praise and reward, on the other, it was a pain in the butt. Literally. He’d earned more spankings because of the stupid thing, than he would have had it not existed. It was supposed to be a chart to measure out his naughty and nice behavior, but when Jared noticed his lapse in home-training, he’d modified it to cover his other commands and chores.

He brought it to the playroom, where the tablet was, along with the tiny sparkly little star stickers.

“Good job angel. Now, Daddy needs you to be in bed at some point today, so take out your yellow paci for me.”

Jensen almost rolled his eyes, but he didn’t, exactly because the checklist was right there and the category ‘gave Daddy attitude’ didn’t need anymore red stars. He picked up the clean pacifier from his drawer, and slipped it inside his mouth. Jared had learned early on, that the best way to get Jensen to talk and slip out of his little space, was having Jensen try to explain away or excuse his behavior on the checklist, so the paci had became a regular guest at these check-up meetings. Not that Jensen minded, it helped him when he was frustrated, and it made sure to keep him in quiet time, avoiding further trouble.

“Potty is covered for this week. Did you make a messy?”

He shook his head, nope, no masturbation for this boy today. Well, at least not without permission.

“Any bad words?”

When Jared narrowed his eyes, Jensen tried to swallow the gathered salvia in his mouth.

“Was baby nice to Thomas today?”

He almost, winced. Almost. He wasn’t bad to Thomas though, the bimbo hadn’t been around much today for Jensen to abuse him, so he nodded.

“We’re skipping chores and toons, Daddy knows you didn’t have time today. Shave?”

Jensen pinked, it wasn’t a compulsory item on the check-list, but it was a reward-winning incentive. His pulse quickened. Even he wasn’t sure what had came over him the night before, but he’d been scrubbing down his body, and the coarse hair growing around his cock had just annoyed him for some reason. He thought about how Jared made sure to keep him smooth for play, how every sensation down there was heightened by the lack of cover on his skin, and before he knew it, he’d applied a dollop of foam on his happy trail and went to town with a plastic razor.

He sucked furiously on the paci and ducked his head in a yes.

“Cupcake, you deserve two gold stars. One for shaving, and one for making Daddy so very happy.”

The look on Jared’s face was positively glowing, and Jensen found himself smiling behind the paci, despite the embarrassing admission. He peeled two golden stars off the sticker sheet, and added them to the checklist.

They went through the rest of the list, touching base on things Jensen was trying to make a part of his regular day.

“Now, let’s see how many gold stars you have angel, show Daddy the count.”

Jensen looked at the checklist, and grinned, noting that with his two new stars, he’d hit 10. He displayed all ten fingers to Jared, waving them at the screen.

“I guess that means my little man deserves a reward for being such a goodboy.”

He waited, looking at Jared pulling the pondering look, tapping his brain as if he were thinking really hard about the reward.

“How about Daddy takes you out for icecream and then we can play outside in Daddy’s backyard?”

A thrill shot right to his groin and Jensen almost grabbed himself in front of Jared, his happiness at the suggestion was slightly tinged with disbelief. He’d never been to Jared’s house before.

“Baby?”

Jensen shook his head vigorously, conveying complete acceptance and excitement. Jared just chuckled.

“Get your bottle, Daddy wants you to sleep in the playroom today, so he can get to watch over his little prince.”

Grateful he’d had the foresight to make the bottle before his call, Jensen grabbed it from the kitchen counter, and headed back to the playroom, clicked on the little moon light, turned off the regular lights, and grabbed the tablet to place besides him. Jared made a kissy face at the screen, which Jensen kissed, before slipping into bed, adjusting the angle of the screen and popping the bottle into his mouth, his paci sitting on the table.

Jared was still in view, slightly away from the camera, humming a tune and working on something. Jensen was asleep before he knew it.

***

Jensen tried not to rebel, he really did, but the last text he got from Jared sent him into panic overload and all he wanted was to ring Jared, voice quivering with repressed emotion and call the whole thing off.

Just. No way.

What he did end up doing was sending a NO, capped and all. He turned off the toons, kicked his newly laundered and folded clothes, threw all the cushions in the house around, kicking whatever he saw in front of him, and then flopped down on the couch, withdrawing back into himself.

He couldn’t, Jared couldn’t make him.

When Jared didn’t text back, he sobbed, realizing it was over. There was no relief in that though, no sense of triumph, no peace. Just an endless black hole of engulfing misery.

He just wasn’t ready. He’d never be ready, and that more than anything else made it just that bit harder to realize that Jared wouldn’t want that, having to train and re-train him again and again before finally losing patience. It was better to take off than to see Jared’s exasperated face, the disappointment lurk in his eyes while Jensen presented the man with all his imperfections. He couldn’t stop his tears after that, not until he sank into the oblivion of sleep.

***

There were hands on his body, warm, feather light and soft, tracking over his naked form in shapeless designs. His cock was hard, exposed somehow, and if he could just shake the haze of sleep away, he’d try to remember when he took his clothes off.

When a hot, slick mouth engulfed him though, his eyes flew right open.

Jared made a soothing voice, throat vibrating all over Jensen’s hardness in his mouth, and Jensen squirmed, confused. Aroused, heat building in his face and belly. He was still on the couch, his knees were bent, Jared’s head nestled in-between, and his fingers roaming over Jensen’s body, drifting to his sides, his thighs, and then settling on Jensen’s nipples.

His nipples were tweaked, gently, barely enough, and now Jensen was squirming for a different reason, moving his body, rocking his hips into Jared’s mouth, trying to fuck his entire length and balls down the man’s throat. Jared was dutifully taking it all in, working wonders on the sensitive head and the underside fold of flesh. Jared had lifted his head, and kept sucking only on the tip of his cock, driving Jensen mad with need, he tried to push Jared’s head down, but instead, Jared caught his arms, and lifted off of him entirely.

“Daddy’s going to teach a little lesson about control and obedience. Hands on your tits baby, grab them and don’t let go.”

It was cruel to be so close and then have that one impulsive decision fuck it up. Jensen determined to work for this orgasm, he grasped the little teets in his fingers and looked up at Jared for approval.

Jared nodded, slid his hands between Jensen’s closed legs, and spread them apart, exposing Jensen again.

“Poor baby. Daddy will kiss it all better for you.”

The licks were slow now, unhurried, languid and endless and Jensen pinched his nipples in aggravation at the slow, torturous speed. His toes curled, and when Jared lavished especial attention to his slit, Jensen’s hips rocked up to meet him. He flushed, obviously that wasn’t what Jared had in mind when he told him it was a lesson about control, and embarrassment started to give way to shame, until he heard Jared’s deep, throaty chuckle.

“Needy boy.”

The words were punctuated with swipe of Jared’s tongue over the slit, just before he hoisted Jensen’s legs up and apart, and delving right into his hole. The slide of that wet tongue on his bare flesh, and the sounds Jared was making, lapping at his hidden rosette made Jensen gasp. He wasn’t nearly prepared for when Jared dipped two fingers into Jensen’s mouth, and then dove right into his hole, eating him out.

He focused on the fingers, trying not to flail his legs around while trying to get more of Jared in his body.

His nipples ached, his nerve ends fried, as if they were all centered around his entrance, and he knew he had to come. He needed permission though, Daddy needed to give him the okay. Talking around the fingers though was pretty impossible.

He tried to catch Jared’s eye, tried to convey the burning need to give in. Jared pulled away, mouth poised over Jensen’s cock, all manners of stimulation paused. One hand rested on Jensen’s knee, the other’s fingers still thrusting inside Jensen’s mouth, forcing to suck and swallow, or dribble all over himself.

“Come for Daddy sweetheart.”

Jensen pinched his nipples, sucked on the fingers with vigor, pushing his rock hard cock towards Jared and thinking about nothing but getting off, on showing Jared he could do it.

When he shot, body taught as a bow, splashing Jared’s face and the inside of his mouth, Jensen rocked himself towards the man, watching for that gentle note of hot approval in his eyes.

He collapsed back onto the couch, knees shaking with the remains of his orgasm. Jensen’s hips jerked up once more when Jared started cleaning him with his tongue, catching what managed to dribble on his stomach, down his length, his balls and between his cheeks.

“Mmm, you’re the best treat. So sweet, my little candy cane.”

His cock was just a little on the sensitive side, but Jensen couldn’t move or protest the attention Jared was giving him.

When his breathing was somewhat back to normal and his heart wasn’t jack hammering in his chest and head, he felt the last bit of tension leave his body. Jared had added some sort of lube to his hole, and was gently working in the tip of a finger.

Looking up at Jensen, he smiled, dipped down and gave him a kiss. Jensen tasted himself on Jared’s tongue, not exactly sure how he felt about that, especially not when Jared had the first finger up to the second knuckle rubbing his insides.

Jared continued to rain kisses on his face, his ears, his chin, taking his mouth a few more time in the process while he stretched Jensen, the area under his cock a complete wet, slick mess of lube and salvia. He barely felt the warm silicon toy breach him, settling in as Jared slowly thrust it into place, ghosting near his prostate, the flared head keeping it in place.

The sound of crinkling was like a clap of thunder, jolting him out of his relaxed state of mind. Jared looked down at him, one brow raised, before effortlessly lifting Jensen’s leg and placing the crinkling diaper under him. He closed the snaps, tight enough to keep the diaper from falling, before reaching into the sides, and clicking something on the toy, causing it to vibrate.

Jensen placed an arm over his eyes, trying to block out everything, confusion, denial and frustration welling up.

“On your feet baby.”

He tried, struggling to get up, limbs like liquid, and the shifting pushing the toy rubbing against his prostate. He bit his lip, barely managing to stand up.

Jared opened his arms and Jensen didn’t need an extra invitation to crush himself against the man’s chest. Jared kissed the top of his head, his temple, and then each of his eyelids.

His knees almost bucked when the toy grazed his prostate again, and he held onto Jared to keep from sinking to the floor. The finger was back inside his diaper, clicking the toy off, and Jensen looked up, grateful.

“Here’s what’s going to happen little boss. Daddy didn’t have his nap to be here, I’m going to the grown-up bed. You, little man, are going to clean up this mess. When you’re done, you wake Daddy up for corner time. You’ll wait until I come back for you, and then we’ll have Talk time.”

Jensen attempted to say something, but found Jared’s finger against his lips. “Not a word. Daddy’s not going to indulge anyone, especially not stubborn, willful naughty boys.”

He nodded, hanging his head in shame.

Jared bussed his lips, fingers a little too tight in his hair lifting his head up to meet the taller man’s, before stalking off to the direction of Jensen’s bedroom.

When Jensen looked around the living room, he grimaced. He’d sure done a number on his furniture.

One thing became clear soon enough, the constant moving and bending and waddling around with the diaper and toy, was very distracting. But everytime it happened, that teasing rub inside, Jensen remembered why he was diapered, and why he needed to get this task done. He was almost glad Jared had turned the toy off. Though the bastard had still left it inside.

His slow movements, and the endless clearing up took longer than he expected, but once he was finished, Jensen went to his bedroom, ready to fetch Jared. God knew why he was so eager though, he still had to clear corner time.

Jared had taken his shirt and jeans off, the slightly tan skin against Jensen’s cream bedspread was tantalizing. Jesnen stood next to the man’s sleeping form, and wanted nothing more than to watch and marvel at his Daddy. Who could be a total evil sadist sometimes, but his sweet and kind moments far outnumbered his mean ones. And okay, maybe Jensen liked it when he was an evil sadist as well. He sighed, no use postponing the inevitable.

He kneeled, his bare legs sinking into the carpet, and arms folded on the bed.

“Daddy?”

Jared grunted, but otherwise didn’t move.

Jensen tried again, and again, with no results. He huffed, climbed the bed and sat on Jared’s chest, shifting a little when he jostled the toy. He saw the tiny smile on Jared’s face and knew he was faking.

“Daaaadddyyyyy,” Jensen whined, hands sliding towards Jared’s face, cupping the man’s face.

Jared opened his eyes and smiled at Jensen’s pouty face. He pulled Jensen against his chest so that they were lying front to front, and kissed him. Jared’s hand rubbed Jensen’s padded ass, grabbing fistfuls of the diaper and using that to flatten Jensen against him.

“Done, little muffin?”

Jensen nodded. The memo on silence still on his mind. Jared got up, and Jensen was treated to the sight of the muscled body on display, save for the little modesty offered by his briefs. Jared bent down and picked him up, almost like he weighed nothing, tucking his legs around his waist. Jensen held onto the man’s neck. They walked like that to the kitchen, Jared’s fingers slipping inside his diaper and jostling the toy a few times.

He seated Jensen on the counter, and fetched the sippy cup, emptying some juice he found in Jensen’s fridge into it.

He grabbed one of Jensen’s dinning room chairs and took it to the living room, presumable to place in a corner. He then slid Jensen to his feet, gave him the sippy cup, and smacked his padded bottom to get a move on to the living room.

Jensen hesitated. The chair was facing the door to his house. The small corridor that opened a few feet later, would be behind him, fitting in exactly in a square corner. He looked back at Jared, and got a silent nod.

“Daddy’ll get you a blanket. Sit down, and think about why Daddy has you in corner time. I’ll come get you and we can talk about it after.”

Jensen nodded, feeling like he was being led to his doom. He wanted to protest, to kick up a fuss, but he remembered how that had ended up. The door loomed, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to crawl to Jared and tell him he was wrong, to please end corner time. But punishments weren’t on the safewording list, and abuse of that was never good.

He felt the blanket around his shoulders, the corners pooling into his lap. Jared kissed his cheek and left him there.

***

At first he fiddled with what he had, the sippy cup, he used it to distract himself, but soon enough he ran out of juice. Then he wriggled around, trying to get comfortable with the toy’s rigid shape stuffed up his ass. Then the blanket, the little edges, the softness. He avoided making eye contact with the door.

Then he thought about how silent the house was. He wondered where Jared was, but something told him he was in enough trouble without needing to turn around and find the man. That brought him back to the whole reason this began. Jared had wanted him to wear diapers on their play date. Not once he was in Jared’s house, but from the moment he was picked up, to the icecream trip, until they arrived. Jensen was still horrified of the prospect of wearing the diaper out. What if someone he knew saw him? Noticed the bulky thing? The sickening crinkle giving him away, or somehow leaking? He shuddered.

He’d told Jared that he wasn’t into public humiliation, and he wasn’t used to overt displays of affection outside which would lead to him feeling ashamed and humiliated. Outside he was an adult, he couldn’t be Little, he had too much to lose.

Jared was demanding a lot from him. Too much at times. Well, okay he hadn’t disappointed when Jared made him do things he thought he couldn’t do. Sure, they weren’t easy, but he’d done them. So why couldn’t Jared understand pushing his limits didn’t include the diaper issue? He’d told him, hadn’t he?

Hadn’t he...?

Jensen looked up at the door again. Okay, he may have messed up that one. But still! Jared needed to trust that when he had an outburst, it was a serious matter. Instead he was here being punished for saying no.

Without explaining why. Without trusting that Jared might have talked to him first if he’d said he wanted to discuss the matter.

Jensen fiddled with the blanket again, a little rattled at the revelation. He jerked the corner to his lap, and caused the sippy cup to fall.

He saw Jared’s hand reached down to pick up the cup, then he look at Jensen.

“Give Daddy a kiss.”

Jensen leaped off the chair, attaching himself to Jared, the blanket fell down, but a fully clothed Jared picked him up and pressed him to his body for warmth instead.

“You did good little man.”

Jared carried him to the nursery, where an onsie was waiting on the bed, he dressed Jensen in it, and then took him back out to the couch.

“Jensen?”

The use of his name broke the spell, but he was sitting in Jared’s lap, so he couldn’t complain about what was going to come. Much.

“I’m hoping corner time gave you some perspective, and I want you to share that with me.”

Jensen licked his dry lips, “I didn’t trust Daddy to know what’s best for me.”

“What else?”

“Um. I didn’t tell you why I don’t want to wear the diaper, and have a discussion about it.”

“It’s good to know that was the root of your tantrum, but no, try again.”

“I made a mess of the house?”

“No.”

He kept quiet. Darting a look at Jared. Was there a magical phrase he was supposed to know? He’d thought through his actions to death.

“Jensen, get me your phone.”

Jensen untangled himself from Jared, and went in search of his phone. Funny, because he remembered it sitting on the couch with him. He dug between the cushions, until his fingers met a hard surface, when he pulled it out, he noticed his phone was on silent.

He stood in front of Jared and presented the item in question.

Jared just shook his head. “I want you to check it.”

Jensen swiped the screen and, _holy mother of..._

There were a dozen messages and missed calls, all from Jared. Dread filled his stomach, and he looked at Jared to confirm his suspension. “I wasn’t deliberately ignoring you, I swear.”

Jared patted his lap, and Jensen sat there, lost for words. It felt like there was more to the calls than Jared feeling ignored.

Sure enough, the man pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at Jensen. “Do you have any idea how exhausted you’ve been looking these past two weeks?”

“I’m okay.”

“Honey, your cheeks have sunk, you have dark circles under your eyes, and despite how beautiful and gorgeous you are, you’ve been looking terrible.”

Jensen wasn’t sure how to take that.

“I get that sometimes I might ask you for things that scare you, that you don’t feel ready for. I was going to come tomorrow like we discussed, and have our talk then. But when I tried to call, and message, and you didn’t pick up? I thought, sure he’s having a little lay in, but no one’s that heavy a sleeper, I mean, you’d just sent the text, see? I feared the worst, thought I’d come over, just check up on you, and be on my way.”

Jensen recalled the state of disaster in this very room and cringed again.

“Keeping the key under the welcome mat is a no no, which I’ll ignore this time. I peaked through the window, and it was like hurricane Katrina had swept your house from the inside. I walk in, and there, on this couch is my wrecked angel. I checked the rest of the house and it was fine. I knew then that the wreckage was all yours.”

Jensen felt sheepish about that. Yup, that had been a little too much drama, even for him.

“I can’t resist you at the best of times, but with that sleepy pout, those wet eyelashes and your pillow drenched? I thought, comfort first, answers later.”

Jensen flushed. At the comfort part that is. Jared’s vision of angelical and beauty made it seem like he needed prescription glasses.

“Do you know why you deserved corner time?”

“For making you worry?”

Jared kissed his temple. “Yes. Don’t scare me like that again, baby.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good. Now, diaper?”

“I don’t like it. I mean, even in the house, I’m okay with it for a short while, but it’s loud, annoying when I walk and bulky. And when you said I’d wear it outside, I just couldn’t. I’m not ready, what if someone hears it? Sees how bulky it is? Robert? I can’t show my face there again if that happened.”

Jared was contemplating him for a bit. He pulled down the zipper on Jensen’s onsie and exposed the diaper.

“Jensen, what brand of diapers do you buy?” He asked it so calmly, so mater-of-fact that Jensen felt like a deer caught in headlight.

“I don’t really know?”

Jared nodded, like that just made everything suddenly make sense.

“How much experience do you have trying different types, and buying them?”

“I’ve only every gotten this pack. It was available at the general store. I didn’t want to shop close to home and bring attention to myself.”

“So, none?”

Jensen nodded, not exactly sure where Jared was going with this.

“Change of plans. Tomorrow we’re going shopping. Icecream and backyard play will have to wait.”

“Why?”

“Because, generic hospital approved senior diapers, are not suitable for infantilism play. They need to be discreet, comfortable, and less bulky, but incredibly absorbent. What you’re wearing, is none of those things. We’ll get you a colorful set from a specialty store, and we’ll buy the rest online. Figure out which one works for you best.”

He felt like his mind was about to explode. The thought that there was different types of diapers for especially Little boys like himself, seemed like it was such an obvious thing, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of that. His lack of experience was probably sending red signals to Jared, but the man didn’t look fazed by the challenge.

“Baby cakes, I’ll try to never give you a reason to distrust me, but I want you to have a little faith in me as well. If you feel you can’t come to me with these worries, I’ll be honest, I won’t like it. Because I don’t want to hurt you, even unintentionally, but I need you to help me with that.”

“Okay.”

***

They were on the couch again, roles somewhat reversed. Jared fly was open, his rock hard cock jutting out, and Jensen’s head was resting on one of Jared’s thighs, looking at the length of him.

Jared stroked himself, occasionally swiping at the head, until he caught a drop of precome. “Daddy saved up all his milk for you. Open up kitten.”

Jensen opened his mouth and sucked at the digit Jared was holding to his mouth. He kept the finger in his mouth, licked around it, and sucked again. Jared pulled it out, and then wiped the wetness all over Jensen’s pretty lips.

“Taste good?”

“Uh huh”

“Baby you’re always so good to Daddy, such an angel. Would you help Daddy out? Get your milk and make Daddy’s pee pee small again?”

Jensen nodded vigorously, eyeing Jared’s length.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s jaw, rubbing the full lips. “Little licks kitten, Daddy doesn’t want you to spill a drop.”

Jensen rose on his knees, kneeling so his face was directly in front of weeping head of Jared’s massive cock. He gave an experimental lick, watching Jared’s face for approval. The hum Jared gave at the feeling was exactly the sign he’d needed.

Short swipes of his tongue all over Jared’s slit, Jensen pretended this was the biggest bottle of milk he’d ever had and sucked on the head like he’d pull on the rubber nipple. He’d ease off, start licking again. He felt his own cock stir in his diapers, he’d been half hard the entire day from the toy, and the rub of the padding where precome would coat it, was the perfect surface to rub against, so he gave in.

Jared took Jensen’s hands, and wrapped the palms around his cock.

“Daddy it’s so big!”

Jared grunted, his heavy breathing filling the air with sound, only punctuated by the pop of Jensen’s mouth when he’d ease off the sucking.

“Baby, you have to milk Daddy. Use your hands kiddo.”

“Like Daddy does to my pee pee?”

“Yes kitten, just like that. So smart, so good for me.”

Jensen intentionally used both hands, rubbing up and down and sucking Jared’s head, tonguing the slit. Shuffling his legs to get more friction on his cock.

Jared sat up, his cock popping out of Jensen’s mouth. He pushed Jensen so he was on his back, unzipping the onsie all the way to Jensen’s leg, hands, ripping the fastenings on Jensen’s diaper, pulling it aside. Jensen yelped when the toy was pulled out, the head of Jared’s cock nestling in between his ass cheeks, his hole clenching around air now that it lost its toy.

“Baby. Daddy needs you so bad. Can Daddy come in?”

Jensen felt Jared’s cock nudge him, bumping against his hole, he squirmed. “Daddy’s pee pee?”

“Yes, honey. Daddy’s so sorry, his dirty pee pee wants to go inside. Wants to make a messy inside my little boy. Can Daddy have that sweet angel? Can you help out Daddy?”

Jensen nodded, biting his lip for extra measures.

Jared pushed the head of his cock in, holding off on the rest. “Did I hurt you baby? Does it hurt?”

Jensen shook his head no, gritting his teeth, waiting for more friction, trying to roll his hips, despite Jared’s iron grip on his thighs. Jared slid in a few inches more, and Jensen almost went insane at the feeling, it’d been so long, and Jared had teased him enough down there that he was aching to be stuffed.

Jared kept the slow push, and when Jensen finally felt the man’s pubic hair rub his sensitized hairless skin, he reached up his hands to wrap around Jared’s neck.

They rocked together, Jared keeping a tirade of whispered filth in his ear, how Jenson’s cute bottom was milking Daddy, eating Daddy’s pee pee, making dirty sounds just for Daddy to hear. Daddy was going to make a creampie and then he was going to eat up his little donut.

Jared dragged the dislodged diaper out, covering Jensen’s front with it, “come with Daddy, kitten.”

Jensen felt the thrusts rattling his very brain inside his skull, and when Jared heaved himself one more time onto his body, nailing his prostate, Jensen felt the gush of warmth inside him, and let out a stream of his own.

He felt so full. Warm, giddy and sated. He giggled when he noticed Jared’s t-shirt hanging around his neck like a cape, a giggle that was cut short when Jared started pulling out of him, slowly dragging his softened cock out. The drops of warmth sliding out of his ass were a different sensation entirely though. Jared gave him a wicked grin, and refastened the diaper.

Jensen moaned in protest. It didn’t last long though, after he caught his breath, Jared carried him to the playroom, and once in the bathroom, he peeled off the onsie, closed the lid on the toilet, and sat Jensen facing the wall.

“I’ll make your night bottle baby. Go in the diaper so Daddy can change it before your bedtime.”

Jensen knew, even without looking at the door, that Jared would be there watching. Fucked out and messy though, it didn’t seem like a big deal, so he let the feeling wash over him, felt more warmth surround him, and when it was all over, he cheekily flushed the toilet.

Jared’s arms were around him, helping him stand up and walk towards the bathtub. Jared cupped the fullness of his diaper and kissed him, deep, exploring and blood red hot. He was almost seeing stars by the time Jared let him go.

“Never been more proud of you baby. Daddy’s the luckiest Dad on earth.”

Jensen smiled, and let himself be taken care of.


	5. Daddy Daddy Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daddy's creativity is on fire.
> 
> This chapter is so massive, that I can't apologize enough if you find mistakes. I've gone cross-eyed trying to edit it, and I know I messed up the tenses in some paragraphs. orz

They’re snug. Soft, comfortable, elastic enough and completely cushiony. Even the way they crinkle is like a little song, delicate like gift-wrapping paper, make little secret sounds only audible in bed. Jensen wasn’t sure he should be liking them this much, not when there was so much resistance at the beginning, not in the aftermath of a slew of sweet, languid kisses from Daddy to placate him after he was given permission to buy them for Jensen.

They were his choice, and they weren’t. They were his, and then they weren’t, not really. They were for both of them, for Jared mostly because he was hell bent on having Jensen completely, irrevocably, irrecoverably, dependant on him. That made him smile down at the diapers.

They _are_ nice, and the texture on the baby Elmo and baby Big Bird’s, and Cookie Monster’s faces as he absently scratched on the front of it, was soothing, numbing to his fingers after a while. His fingers are almost tingling from the constant strumming and scritch scratching he does.

The promise of icecream made him giddy, but it couldn’t cancel out the anxious feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, on the topic of his incoming discipline. Daddy said to bring the hairbrush from the room, and Jensen was in two minds whether the brush horrified him, or made him ache. He scratched at the texture on his diaper absentmindedly. At least he’d had a light lunch.

He walked into the nursery room, and dragged a backpack from under the bed. His standing orders were to prepare his own backpack, with whatever he thought they might need. Jensen smiled, knowing he was getting a chance to introduce anything he wanted in this play session.

He added a few diapers, spare clothes, drinks, his favorite paci, and finally, his mittens. The mittens hadn’t come out in play for a while, and he felt that using them again would mark a milestone for him and Daddy. To mark the ease in which he was slowly, but surely, regressing to his base needs, truly letting go at home, and being the baby he needed to be.

He dragged the backpack behind him, dumping it near the door, and went back to the playroom to change his clothes.

Daddy had promised him a remote area to get icecream and then the safety of the house, so Jensen felt bold in his choice of clothes. He pulled the overalls out, balancing the jeans with a white t-shirt, and tiny socks, that would disappear once his sneakers were on. He puts his overalls on almost with remorse, wishing he’d be allowed to roam naked all day, jumping around, bouncing off cushions, crinkle crinkle crinkle of the diaper that he knows he’ll see more of now. Jensen looked down at the turned up shorts that exposed parts of his thighs that hadn’t seen daylight in ages, his diaper was fully covered, and any wisp of a sound, was cushioned by the thick fabric.

There was a knock on his door, and Jensen eagerly ran towards it, knowing Daddy was just outside waiting for him. He opened the door and Jared walked in, right before lifting him up into his arms, and leaning on the door to close it behind him.

“Give Daddy a kiss.”

Jensen does, pecking a shy kiss over Jared’s lips, batting his eyelashes at the man.

“Baby’s become such a tease, Daddy doesn’t feel loved anymore.” Jared mock sniffed, and Jensen almost snorted, usually being a tease wasn’t a sign of not loving anyone, leave it to Jared to word his commands that way to make it seem like Jensen was naughty and needed punishment.

He kissed Jared again, another peck, defiant, watching as one of Jared’s eyebrows rose up to challenge him. “Daddy missed you something fierce, but I guess my little muffin didn’t miss me as much.”

“I missed Daddy!” Jensen protested, still not budging on the kiss.

“Open your mouth little bird, and stick out your tongue,” when it seemed like Jensen was hesitating, he heard a soft, but unmistakable ‘now’ that curled his toes. No sooner had he done so than Daddy’s mouth was swallowing his, pulling on his tongue, licking all the corners of his mouth, rubbing him inside out. He cocked his head and realized that Jared had needed him to pull the weight of their kiss, because his hands were too busy holding up Jensen’s frame to his. He flushed, glad Jared hadn’t decided to risk him falling off to place a hand on the back of his neck for their kiss. He whimpered then, needing air, and Jared slowly eased off, dropping little kisses all over his mouth as he also loosened his hold on Jensen, slowly easing him down.

“Backpack ready?”

Jensen nodded, and then stopped when he noticed the contemplative look on his Daddy’s face. “Daddy?”

“I’m trying to decide if baby deserves a spanking for not listening to Daddy, or if Daddy should tease you like you’ve done to him instead.”

His eyes went wide, and then he clung to Jared’s side, sniffling. He didn’t want to start their playdate with a spanking, he hadn’t meant to be stubborn, and he’d been looking forward to this all week too. He looked up at Jared, pleading with his eyes for Daddy to forgo the spanking at least, trying to sway him if not in the direction of forgiveness, than at least a more pleasurable torture.

Daddy was silent, ruffling his hair like he hadn’t just told him a spanking was in his immediate future, he tried to calm down, and pushed his head into the fingers massaging his scalp.

“Come on sweetheart, we’re going to the nursery room.”

The feelings he’d had upon leaving the room were completely at odds with the ones he had coming back in, Daddy’s hand guiding his. He stuck close, watching as Daddy used the hand that wasn’t almost intertwined with his, to look through the drawers, the closets, and all the other paraphernalia of play that the room housed.

His grip got tighter, and tighter around Jared’s the longer it took. He noticed when Jared stopped sifting through everything and turned his head to watch Jensen instead. A thumb rubbed the back of his palm, trying to soothe him. “Does baby want his paci?”

Jensen shook his head, not sure he’d be able to take it if Daddy had to leave to get his favorite one from the backpack.

It was almost with a sense of relief that he watched Daddy pull two things out that weren’t paddles or any other spanking instrument. Daddy then guided him towards the bed, where he had Jensen lay back. When the sound of crinkling announced itself, Jensen lifted his head to see the love egg in Jared’s hand. The idea of that in his body for who knew how long, and during what, made him anxious.

Daddy was swiftly pulling apart all the closures at the bottom of Jensen’s overalls, and when his diaper was exposed, Jensen tried to close his legs. Jared worked the tape on either side, and pulled the diaper down, and then under Jensen.

Jensen felt the Daddy’s fingers circling his hole with lube and clenched it, his body resisting the idea, even as his mind was telling him to be good to Daddy. They circled and circled adding more lube, before a finger attempted to breach him. His legs closed, and he tried to push back without knowing why. Jared pulled his finger away, leaning towards his face and kissing him, gently, slowly, coxing him into a more relaxed frame of mind. The tension in his body wasn’t completely gone, but he tried to relax. “Baby, let Daddy in.”

He let his legs go lax, looking at Daddy’s face, seeing him smile, and reaching up for another kiss that Daddy returned, abandoning his current task to give.

When the toy was pushed in, Jensen squirmed, causing it to stall. Jared seemed to try again and Jensen took a deep breath, chastising himself, but it hadn’t really helped the jitters in his body, caused by his emotional rejection of why it was happening. The toy slipped out.

“Be good for Daddy. Stay still,” his knees were kissed, Daddy rubbing them with his free hand while easing the toy back  in, pushing it all the way in and settling it, then wiping the excess lube on the diaper, before closing it up. Daddy made sure to keep the remote out. Jensen tried to adjust to the feeling of being full, warring with the sense of letting someone down. Daddy was rubbing his legs, in a way that should have felt soothing, but Jensen barely felt. The little closures were closed one by one, marking the passage of time, and once the single cord was tucked into his pocket, his feelings overwhelmed him.

Jensen covered his face with an arm, “sorry. Sorry Daddy.”

He couldn’t see Jared, but he felt the man’s head snap back from his body, and it hurt him to think if his apology wouldn’t be accepted. He’d just wanted to make Daddy proud, and apparently being coy wasn’t the ticket.

“No. No baby you didn’t disappoint Daddy. Daddy meant to do this. Oh sugarcakes, please don’t.”

“Meanie!” Jensen moved his hands away from his face, pouting now that Daddy was being apologetic. He pushed at Jared, who tried to kiss Jensen’s sulky mouth, relegating the man to his neck with his shoves.

Jared groaned, face in Jensen’s throat, kissing the bobbing Adam’s apple there. “Sorry baby, Daddy’s a mean old bastard. I planned this all along.” He kissed Jensen’s eyelids, wiping away the beginning of unshed tears, kissing his nose. “Baby’s not a tease, Daddy loves you so much. You’re so perfect like this. But _Daddy_ can’t help teasing his boy.”

Jensen didn’t respond, still feeling wonky from the possible disappointment. It was too soon to forgive Jared for that one.

Daddy invaded his line of vision, and he looked sad, apologetic even. He spoke softly and Jensen couldn’t ignore him. “Should Daddy take it out? If baby doesn’t want it, Daddy won’t either.”

He swallowed at the words, at being given so much power in that minute. Jared was appealing to him, and it felt good, but it was just so wrong to see his Daddy broken down. He didn’t want to make the decisions in their lives, even if it thrilled him now, if it became a habit later on...

The eyes looking into his, almost bore into his soul, and he knew that his inner conflict was being broadcasted right through them. He was disarmed then, when Jared leaned down and kissed his forehead, nuzzling him there. “It would very much please Daddy, if we didn’t take it out. You’d want to please Daddy, right buttercup?”

And it became easy. So easy. To answer the ‘are we alright’ question imbedded in listening to Daddy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

***

Daddy bundled him up in the front seat, putting the seat-belt on for him, and bestowed a kiss on his head. He got in on the other side, and before he’d revved the car up, he pulled the small remote from Jensen’s pocket, and slipped it inside his own, making sure their thighs touched. He was given another kiss, just as a soft clicking sound, that had nothing to do with their teeth, sounded, and he felt the erratic movement of the toy. It wasn’t on any particularly fast setting, but it _moved_ and that was all it took.

The vibrating bullet made him compliant, legs quivering as bursts of pleasure clouded his brain. He let his legs fall open further, breathing deeply, his breath hitching slightly when there were some particularly violent nudges against his prostate. The feeling came and went, the inconsistency keeping him frustrated, on edge. The silver cord was barely visible where it left his clothes, into the remote hidden in Daddy’s pocket, but that didn’t mean that when the bullet was closer inside, rubbing all around his weak spot, that Daddy didn’t pull it, making Jensen whine at the loss.

He barely felt the drive, wasn’t sure how long they’d been driving around, when Jared stopped at a drive-through for the B&B icecream shop.

He blushed, he should have known Daddy wouldn’t force him to leave the car, insecure as he was about being found out, about being ridiculed for who he was and wanted to be full-time. Daddy rubbed his left knee, getting him to calm down and breathe more naturally.

“Welcome to B&B. What would you like to order?” Came the almost electronic sound from the speaker.

Daddy turned to him, all smiles and wicked promise, “what does my baby want? Two scoops, on me.”

Jensen’s brain supplied cookie dough and chocolate, and that’s what he whispered into Daddy’s ear, almost afraid to speak the name of the coming sugar overload, least he disapproved. Jared nodded at him, relaying his order, and Jensen’s to the speaker, and getting the price quote.

Jensen was a little confused as to why Daddy ordered a single scoop of vanilla and caramel on the side, that didn’t quite make sense with his pistachio and chocolate chip mint icecream combo. Jensen wrinkled his nose at the flavors in general. Icecream had to be chocolate, and nothing went better with icecream and chocolate than cookies.

They drove to the window to pick up their order, Jensen trying to relax now that they were in view, and staring at his lap, wondering if his aching cock was visible at all.

Their bag contained all the scoops that came into cups, and Jared deposited them between their seats, and then he reached out and picked up Jensen’s ice cream cone and handed it over to him. He grinned, happy to not bother with a spoon and just lick his way through the treat.

He put on a show for Daddy, licking and swirling his tongue all over the soft, creamy chocolate, licking all over his mouth when some of it caught the sides of his mouth. He tried not to look at Daddy as he dipped his tongue into the empty crevice between icecream and cone, concentrating on his task, and on the taste of his treat.

When he finished chomping on the waffle con, Jensen looked at Daddy, ready to thank him for the treat, but was assaulted by Daddy’s lips on his chin, mouthing his lips, and even taking a swipe with his tongue over Jensen’s nose, which he wrinkled when Daddy stopped.

“Mmm.”

Then the wipes came out, and Daddy started cleaning his face with the wet wipes, making sure to clean Jensen’s fingers once his nose was spotless. Daddy’s own face was clean, even though he’d long since finished his icecream, having not spent an ungodly amount of time moaning over it.

“Good?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Good to know angel. Ready for your bottle?”

Jensen looked at Daddy, wondering how he was going to produce a bottle in the car, and whether he could stomach his regular sized bottle of milk, after all that icecream. His brows were knit in concentration, and he completely forgot to answer Daddy’s question.

“Baby’s tummy is too full for a regular bottle, ha?” Jared rubbed his tummy through the fabric of his overalls, and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Jensen to speak.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then Daddy will give you a special bottle, sugarbun.”

He was intrigued,  watching as Daddy unzipped his pants, pulling out his semi-erect cock, and then reaching into the bag for the vanilla icecream scoop, which Daddy had left on his dashboard, in direct line of the sun.

Daddy’s fingers were dipped inside the plastic cup, and then were worked over Daddy’s rigid length. It glistened, and then Daddy held out his fingers to Jensen to lick. The taste of vanilla mixed with Jared’s fingers and the salty taste no doubt caught from his cock made Jensen’s eyes glaze. Daddy helped him move closer, so he was almost completely out of his seat, and face-first into Jared’s.

He licked a long swipe from balls to the underside of Daddy’s cock and moaned at the explosion of flavor now that he’d come in contact with the drizzled caramel now stuck to Daddy’s skin.

Fingers in his hair lifted his head up to meet Jared’s eyes, and desire Daddy had for him was clear in eyes staring into his.          

“You need to kiss it bumblebee or it won’t make enough milk.”

He nodded his head, giving Daddy a lick and a kiss, tonguing the slit, trying to reach far enough inside to get all of it. He cleared the precome and nibbled, kissed and licked, chasing the flavors he found there.

Daddy’s fingers added more melted icecream and caramel, almost a drizzle, that gathered on the head and dripped down, which Jensen caught with his tongue.

Jensen smacked his lips over the flesh, tasting more of the sweet sweet caramel now that he’d licked all the saltiness off of Jared’s hard cock.

“Fuck! Fuck kitten, take all of Daddy’s milk.”

“Daddy said a bad word!”

Daddy grinned at him, an almost mad glint to his eyes, “sorry baby, you just make Daddy go wild sometimes.” The fingers in Jensen’s hair, slid down his face, and Daddy pushed a sticky thumb into his mouth, pulling it only when Jensen had cleaned it completely, and then guided Jensen’s mouth back to his lap.

He was still trying to clear away the stickiness, when more dribbled on his face and his Daddy’s cock. He lifted his head and it poured into his mouth, he closed his eyes and let it drip all over, leaking from the side of his mouth. Jared moaned above him, and a thumb swiped the melted vanilla off his cheek and Jensen opened his eyes just in time to see Jared suck the digit into his mouth.

“Tasty boy.”

He swiped his tongue across the slit, his Daddy’s precome mixing with the taste. Jensen lapped at it like it’d disappear if he didn’t clean it all off. He heard the heavy breathing above him, the quickening pants and Jared’s fingers tightening in his hair, push him closer.

“Don’t lose a drop of Daddy’s milk baby. Daddy wants you to have it all, fill you up.” And it’s all the warning he got when come flooded his mouth, shooting down his throat and he breathed through the wave, swallowing everything.

Jared gently pushed him so he was lying back in his own seat, and the vibrations came back clearer, more intense. He’d almost forgotten about the toy and now whimpered at the feeling coming back full-force. Daddy’s hand was rubbing his front, giving him more friction, and Jensen bucked into it, horny and needing, his legs quivering

“D-daddy! Please Daddy!”

“Soon baby, soon. Daddy’s taking care of it. You can make your messy then baby .” Jared leaned in and kissed him, rubbing him more franticly and Jensen whined. He wished he’d went with shorts that weren’t that tight, wished there was more space for Daddy to finger him with the toy inside buzzing away. His seat reclined almost all the way now, and Daddy shifted from his seat to Jensen, almost lying on top of him.

Jared unclasped one side of the overalls, pulling the front down, exposing the light t-shirt underneath, and mouthed Jensen’s nipple, sucking the little point into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth, scraping them right over it.

Jensen moaned in frustration, pleasure building up from every corner of his body as he humped Daddy’s palm, squeezing the toy inside him, and pushing his chest towards the eager mouth there.

“Come on kitten, make a messy for Daddy.”

And Jensen did, his voice takes on a strange quality as he sobbed out his release in the car, the smell of leather and dust, and the rays of sun beating down his face from the car window are absorbed into his orgasm, but then, so is Daddy’s warm smile and excited eyes.

He’s sensitized, and his legs jerk because the toy is still inside, still buzzing away and wrecking his prostate, he begged, back arching to find some relief. “Daddy. Hurts. Please” Jared kissed his face and started tugging the toy. It’s not turned off and Jensen wails as it’s tugged, but not with any force, sliding back every inch it managed to slip past. He panted, fingers fisting in Daddy’s shirt, urging him to do _something_.

“Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you baby, help Daddy take it out.” There’s a kiss to his ear, and Daddy whispered ‘push’ with a groan, and Jensen tried, with the tugging, and the buzzing lick inside his body, bore down on the itch and tried to just _breathe_ and it’s out, tapping against his hole where it’s trapped for lack of space and he’s whimpering into Daddy’s shirt.

Jared pulled it out, and it slipped from between layers of diaper and jeans and slid right across his inner thigh when it does, tracking wetness there. Daddy leaned back and murmured perfect little nonsense  into his knees, kissing his thigh, breathing him in, licking the cooling strip of skin where the toy touched. He relaxed, his breathing evening out, and the familiar warmth around him, the sticky residue of his little mess is soothing.

Daddy was kissing his face now, sloppy, wet, sucking kisses that made him giggle.

“Mmm, salty caramel.”

Several wet wipes later, they were back on the road.

***

Jensen was in complete awe of the house. It looked huge from the outside, and he almost wanted to ask if Jared lived with his parents, because he didn’t think the man had this much money and could afford something this big, but then, he couldn’t imagine Daddy having to answer to anybody, so he curbed the question.

Daddy took his hand, pulling him out of his seat, and hoisting the backpack over his shoulder. Jensen trailed behind, taking everything in around him. They hadn’t parked the car in the garage, and Jensen wondered if the playroom was there. It was exciting, getting to think of things that awaited him inside. He wanted to go in and explore, to see if he liked it, and if that would be a sign that he was going to spend more time there. He was staying over today, but Daddy had assured him that if he missed his own bed at night, they’d go back.

The door was pushed aside, and he walked in, prompted by a little push from Daddy. The house was as big as it seemed outside, but not as cold as he’d expected. There were beanie bags, pretty square rugs, colorful pillows a lots and lots of open spaces where he could run. Which he did. He ran inside and saw Daddy dump the backpack to chase after him. He zipped around the cushions, the couch, the dining room table and barely managed to slide under it to the other side, Daddy on his heels. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but when he stumbled through the door of the far-side room, he stopped, mesmerized by the gigantic pieces of furniture, and the stickers on the wall.

He looked behind him at Daddy, who was leaning on the door frame, smiling at him. “Found your room baby?”

He nodded, noting the differences between this nursery room and the one he had at home. This one was a pale green, the changing table was inside the room, with the bed, a comfortable looking armchair, a huge beach ball to the side, and big plush toys lining the empty space on the wall between each wooden piece. The carpet had streets and traffic lights and houses, like a blown-up cartoonish map, and near the door there was a stack of stories and books on a low shelf, and what seemed to be a large pencil case of coloring pens. He could spend hours in the room.

Daddy took his hand and lead him outside the room, across of which was a door, that Daddy revealed to be the bathroom. He tugged him in, and Jensen squirmed when he realized there was a potty trainer in a corner near the bath tub. Daddy pulled it out, and then started removing Jensen’s overalls. He held Jensen still while he removed the garment, leaving him in his t-shirt, and then reached for the diaper, pealing it off. He watched Jared’s face as it was removed and his cheeks flushed when Daddy looked up at him, seemingly pleased.

“I’m glad you went when you had to baby.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what that meant, but a look downward confirmed what Jared had said, and his whole face felt like it went up in flames. He wasn’t even sure when that had happened. Daddy kissed his knee, then stood up, leading Jensen towards the plastic chair-like potty, and using both his hands to pull him forward, sat him on it.

“Daddy’s just to going to give his little man a quick wash and pat down, before we take out the evil hairbrush.”

Jensen sucked in a breath, he wasn’t sure why he thought Daddy was going to forget about his spankings. Daddy leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “Daddy’s just going to bring your backpack to the room, muffin. I’ll be right back.”

Jensen tried to adjust to the potty. It wasn’t the same feeling as sitting down on the toilet, by virtue of the fact he was sitting _in_ , and that felt funny. He couldn’t flush either, and when Jensen relaxed enough to let go, he could feel it splashing under him, too close for comfort, not unseen like in his diaper, not warm and comforting. That’s how Daddy found him, distressed, wanting to get up from the awkward seat.

Daddy leaned down to help him, offering his paci first, and Jensen opened his mouth to take it, grateful. He was helped up, and Daddy placed the seat in the shower, tipping it out after he’d turned on the showerhead. Jensen felt exposed, half dressed and standing there, when Daddy gave him a kiss on the nose.

“Get in kiddo. Daddy’ll give you a quick rinse.” He stood in the tub and felt the warm water wash down his legs, his body, and then Daddy turned him around, giving the same treatment to his butt. He was still turned around, when Daddy’s fingers pulled one of his cheeks away, exposing his bud, water trailed there, washing from the outside, and then he felt one of Daddy’s fingers probe. Jensen leaned against the wall with his hands, trying to help Daddy, when he heard a chuckle behind him. “So eager baby. Daddy just wanted to make sure the inside was clean too. Did baby clean inside?”

He nodded his head, glad he wasn’t facing Jared. The spray of water was gone, but instead, Daddy’s face was there, kissing him in his special place and Jensen moaned behind the paci. “Thank you baby.”

The finger was gone, and the water was shut off. Jensen turned when he saw Daddy holding a big towel, that he wrapped around Jensen’s middle, checking to see if Jensen’s shirt was wet, which it wasn’t since Jensen had pulled it up when he’d gotten into the tub. Daddy almost had him in a fireman carry, taking him back to the room. There, he was given a quick rub to get him all dry, and then Daddy added some baby powder to his palm, and rubbed it in all the creases he could find.

Daddy sat on the armchair, and pulled out the hair brush from the backpack he’d placed next to the seat.

“Over Daddy’s lap baby.”

Jensen looked at Jared, unsure, feeling like they should negotiate this first, despite having it on the checklist. He was frozen in place and wasn’t sure how to get his needs across, when Jared pulled him into his lap, in a sitting position rather than face down. His back was rubbed in deliberate long strokes that had him leaning on Jared’s chest. Daddy kissed his paci, before pulling it out.

“Okay baby?”

“Scared.” He swallowed thickly around the word, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, admitting his fear. He resisted the urge to tell Daddy to reconsider his punishment, recalling his list of offenses, and Daddy’s tone, and how it broke no argument when he’d laid down the law.

“It’s going to be alright little one.”

“But Daddy-”

“Daddy’s doing this because you need it baby, we have to learn to be nice to people, and to take care of ourselves.”

He couldn’t argue when his infractions were called out so bluntly, but it didn’t mean Jensen didn’t try to wriggle in discomfort at the idea of the punishment still.

“Daddy’s concerned about his munchkin, and this is the only way Daddy knows for sure the lesson will be remembered. If you promise not to move too much, Daddy will keep his left arm free for you to hold onto baby. That sound alright honey?”

Jensen nodded his head. He was lowered over Daddy’s lap, and then Daddy tucked his left arm under Jensen’s chin, re-adjusting his legs so that Jensen’s were trapped between his own.

Daddy warmed his globes with rubs, before doing the same using the wide, flat end of his wooden hairbrush, just rubbing in a circular motion. Jensen tried to relax, holding onto Daddy’s arm like it was a lifeline.

The first smack hit from a low angle up, so that Jensen’s entire body rocked forward, out of shock mostly, as he’d just began to relax. “Okay?”

He nodded, knowing Daddy wasn’t asking about the level of pain, that was going to escalate anyways. At least there were only ten of them.

Daddy didn’t count them out, but Jensen trusted he wouldn’t go over them, but by the 5th or 6th the pain in his seat was flaming and Jensen felt like there’d been defiantly much more that 10 spanks with the brush. He howled at the next one, as Daddy went back to that first area he’d spanked.

“Are we going to be nice to Thomas, boy?”

He sniffled a ‘yes, Daddy’ as the brush came down again, this time on the other cheek, hitting the tops of his seat. His legs kicked, but were still locked firm by Daddy’s thighs, and Jensen hid his face in Daddy’s arm, hoping Daddy wouldn’t take it away.

“Are we going to eat three meals everyday?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, I will!”

Instead of replying, the brush came down harder, with two more smacks on either cheek. Jensen’s eyes watered, and he cried, holding on with almost bruising strength to Daddy’s arm.

“We’re done baby boy. Let it all out. Daddy’s got you.”

His back was rubbed, Daddy’s fingers squeezing his abused flesh, massaging so that the blood flew was distributed evenly. Then those fingers were in his hair, carding through the short strands on the back of his head, working the thumb in circles, easing the tension there.

“You did great baby boy. Daddy’s little donut.”

Once his jitters and sobs subsided completely, Daddy helped lift him up, slow and steady, since his head had been down for quite some time. Once he was sitting in Daddy’s lap, his butt in the V between Daddy’s legs, he was cuddled and kissed. Daddy telling him to blow his nose on a tissue he’d dug out from somewhere. Daddy held him close, rubbing his arms and squeezing him every five seconds.

He was then carried over to the changing table, and Daddy pulled out another one of his Sesame Street diapers, lifting his legs up to place it under Jensen. Daddy then took out a bottle of some sort of oil, which he used to rub on the hot globes of Jensen’s ass, making sure the touch was feather soft, now that Jensen’s ass had began to glow a distinct red that was going to stay for a while. Once Daddy had covered the entire surface, his finger slipped into the crease and fingered Jensen’s special spot, staining the cheeks on his face a darker red this time.

The smell of powder filled the air as Daddy dumped a smaller amount this time, just enough to cover Jensen’s front, before Daddy tucked the sides of the diaper in, and taped the sides to the diaper, making sure it wasn’t too tight on Jensen’s belly, or too loose. Daddy helped him get back into the overalls, fastening the closures at the bottom.

Then the backpack was in Daddy’s hand, and he was riffling through it, pulling something out. Jensen looked up, waiting, expectant, and his worries dissolved when Daddy had a wide grin on his face. The mittens came out, and he left the backpack, looking at Jensen like the proudest parent in existence.

“My clever boy. What did Daddy ever do to deserve you?”

Jensen’s heart swelled, and he watched as Daddy took each hand, and kissed the fingers, rubbing them on his cheek, nibbling on the knuckles, at each fingertip, and looking at Jensen’s flushed face while he did it.

His palms, now relaxed, were laid on the floor as Jared unpeeled the fasteners on the massive leather glove, he slid each hand into the respective one, fastened it again, and watched the play of emotion on Jensen’s face as he slipped slowly into a peaceful space.

Daddy rubbed his legs, his arms and then pulled him into a sitting position on the changing table.

“Ready?”

“Up! Up!”

Daddy picked him up, placing Jensen’s legs around, making sure he had a strong hold on him, before bumping their foreheads together, and then kissing Jensen’s nose. “Let’s go outside and play baby boy.”

***

The backyard was massive, covered on all sides with thick hedges that almost shot up to the very sky, the wooden fence seemingly resting against them instead of the opposite. Jared’s house wasn’t alone in the line of properties, but his was almost armored against invasions of privacy. Jensen looked at the beautiful structure of what looked like an open garage covering the back of the house, despite the actual garage being on the side.

There was a swing there, a slide house, a rocking horse and a climbing wall. They weren’t massive in size, not like an adult sized version of what they really were, but there were obvious modifications in their design that made them accommodate a larger frame, should an adult play there.

“Do you like it kiddo?”

Jensen looked at his Daddy and beamed, excited to try everything, to run around in the open space and let go of his worries.

They’d played for what seemed like ages. Jensen’s kept smiling at Daddy who ran around with him, pretending to climb the wall with Jensen, pushing him up when the mittens got in the way, standing at the end of the slide with his legs making a dome for Jensen to slip through, giving him soft pushes on the swing, making sure Jensen didn’t fly off, even though Jensen wanted to, he felt weightless and capable of actually flying. Daddy fed him bits of sandwiches he’d brought out while Jensen laid down on the grass, taking a break. Daddy held the straw for his apple juice as well, getting a lap-full of Jensen when he tried to sneak sips of it himself. Once he’d gone through the amount of sandwiches Daddy demanded he finish, Jensen was ready to take off again.

It was a little awkward at first to be on the rocking horse, as the spanking his ass had received hadn’t completely warn off, and despite the cushion of all those layers he could feel it. He’d groaned when he’d pushed his body forward and then the surface of the seat met his ass in a smack because he was throwing his weight around so violently. Then Daddy was there, soothing his ass, rubbing the globes and slowing him down.

Daddy sat behind him and rocked the horse gently, hands on Jensen’s exposed thighs. Jensen leaned back and enjoyed the sensation, the slow lull of the pace Jared was setting, and the fingers almost branding his exposed flesh. When he heard Jared moan, he knew his slight wriggling hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Feels good baby.”

Jensen bit his bottom lip, glowing from the praise, feeling his balls ache again, but was jostled out of further play when Jared slowly eased himself off the horse.

“Daddy?”

He got a smile in return, and there was something about Daddy’s infectious smiles that always reassured him.

“Come on lazy bones, let’s play hide and seek. Winner gets to choose a prize!”

Jensen brightened, eager to play, and eager to win.

“I’ll count to ten, and then Daddy will come find you pumpkin.” Jensen nodded, trying not to look around in case he tipped Daddy off to where he planned to hide.

He watched Jared go to a corner in yard, and start the count. His heart was beating loud and large in his head, adrenaline rampant in his system. The slide house had a small space under it, but it would be hard to escape if he was found there, so he decided on standing behind the climbing wall. He’d shift around once Daddy was close to his side.

The count was done, and Daddy sing-song-ed a “little pig, where are you? Daddy wolf is coming to find you.” That had Jensen almost laughing loud enough to be caught. He muffled the sounds, covering his face with the mittens, heart pounding now from a combination of joy and the excitement of being discovered. Daddy’s voice was closer now, and he tried to peep and see where he was, and if Jensen should start moving around the climbing wall to stay hidden. It was so quiet though, no more feet shuffling, and when he did look, he didn’t see anything.

“Gotcha.”

Jensen behind him at the approaching figure and squealed. He took off on a run, laughing, watching Jared run after him, he kept turning to see if Daddy was close enough to catch him, and Jared’s face changed, he barely finished telling Jensen to watch out, when, like an oaf he tripped on his sneakers, he knees connecting full force with one side of the grass, and the other, with the stone path surrounding the house. It stung, and tears welled up in his eyes.

His cries for Daddy were broken by the sharp pain he felt when he saw blood.

Jared was there, lifting him up in his arms, kissing his face and saying, “Daddy’s got you, you’re okay little one, you’re okay.”

He was on the couch now, Jared toeing off his sneakers and rubbing his leg up and down. He’s gone for a minute and then comes back with what looks like a truck load of supplies, and then there’s a wet towel cleaning his wound, Jared dripping water over it to wash away anything that might have gone in. When he saw the alcohol wipes, he cringed and a fresh load of tears rolled down his cheeks.

It stung so bad, like ripping pain into already soft flesh with a knife, and he tried so hard to not move so Daddy could finish up. When the band aid was placed on, it felt like a magical soothing pill, the pain started to diminish, but not completely, and he took a shuddering breath.

Daddy was cleaning the rest of his leg with a clean, warm, wet towel, making sure his right knee wasn’t injured, testing his ankle to see if he sprained something, stopping now and then to land a kiss on his injured knee, soft as a feather so as not to aggravate it.

He was tugged up and off the couch to the bathroom, where Daddy washed his face for him, whispering in his hair. “I was so scared for you baby, Daddy’s heart nearly stopped. But baby’s so brave and strong, and Daddy’s real proud of you.”

His mittens were taken off, a little dirty now from being part of the fall, Jared unfastened them with a smile at Jensen, and kissed the free fingers when they were revealed. The rest of his clothes are disposed of as well, Jensen hanging onto his Daddy as the clasps were undone, and the overalls fell to the floor, his t-shirt was pulled up next, and Jared dropped that too on the pile. He stood there in nothing but his diaper.

Jared took him back to the couch, and had him lie down on it. Jensen’s tiredness made itself pronounced once he was lying down flat, feeling slightly off because of the fall.

“Daddy’s going to kiss everything better, alright honey?” He nodded his head, closing his eyes a little. They opened up wide when Jared started kissing his nipple.

“Does it hurt here pumpkin?”

He saw the look, laced with worry on Jared’s face, and he shook his head.

“No.”

Jared’s mouth wrapped around his other one, sucking the little nub into his mouth and then releasing it with a pop. “What about here cupcake?”

Jensen bit his lip, feeling the cool air make him tingle as it came in contact with his wet nipple. “No.”

“Think hard baby, not even a little? Daddy will make it right as rain again, promise.”

He swallowed, nodding his head at Daddy, “a little.” Jared smiled at him, and it lightened his spirits again, the pain momentarily forgotten.

It was a kissing fest, Daddy stopping after each smooch to assess his pain level, rubbing all the right spots. A kiss on his navel, under his jaw, tip of his chin, under his knees, his wriggling toes, under his arms, the little dips inside his arms, the sensitive, almost ticklish flesh of his underarm. A few kisses landed on his diaper, on the stretched flaps, the thin, flimsy paper-like elastic that covers the swell of his ass. Jensen’s answers varied depending on degree of sensation, nos, littles, a lots, ouchs, and boo boos. Soon his skin was tingling and flushed, responding to the very exhales of Daddy’s breathing over his body. Daddy kissed around the band-aid, never too near apologizing for his baby getting hurt, mouthing his sorrys into the skin. His diaper was finally unfastened, Daddy burying his face into the hidden corners he couldn’t reach before.

He massaged the twin globes, no longer aching, stinging only if pressed particularly hard, but Daddy was gentle, kissing what he could lift off the couch and mumbling questions at Jensen.

“Baby? What about here?”

“Hurts, Daddy.”

It was all Jared needed to attack, kissing and sucking the tender skin, licking in stripes that moved to his crack and Jensen shook, trying to stay flat on his back while Daddy’s tongue was doing wicked things to his body, leaving one last kiss on his balls, before backing off and watching Jensen’s chest pull long breaths into his lungs.

“Daddy’s all done baby.”

Jensen moaned in misery, they just couldn’t be done, it wasn’t possible. He wriggled down the couch, dropping his knees and exposing his aching cock, swollen and leaking now.

“What’s wrong kitten? Did Daddy miss a spot?”

Jensen nodded, hoping he wouldn’t have to say it, instead thrusting his hips up, his butt hitting the bunched up diaper when he did.

It looked like Daddy was going to oblige, when there was a kiss in the crease where ass and hip met, close but not quite. “There, angel?” Jensen shook his head again, a ‘no’ croaked out of his throat as his fingers went knuckle-white trying to hold onto the sofa. He hadn’t been touched there directly all day, and now it felt like he needed that to happen, to be petted and kissed and loved-on right _there_ or he’d explode. And not in a good way.

“Baby I can’t see where it is. Can you show Daddy? Be a good boy and show Daddy the spot he needs to make better.”

“Here! Daddy, please! Hurry!” He humped the air again, putting the strain on his uninjured knee, pointing to the sky with how hard he was, how desperate.

Jared bit his bottom lip, like he was thinking of the world’s hardest puzzle and couldn’t find the answer, and Jensen almost screamed with frustration. Daddy shook his head no.

“Baby, Daddy’s not sure where it is. Show Daddy exactly where.” His fingers were pried off the couch, and Jared laid them on Jensen’s stomach, rubbing a hand over them.

“Show Daddy.”

Jensen slid his fingers down in a V, pushing the rigid flesh towards Jared, moaning at the contact, at his inability to just get himself off, or risk punishment.

“Oh. Baby when did your pee pee get hurt? What should Daddy do to make it better?”

Jensen’s fingers trembled with the effort not to squeeze himself into a more manageable hardness, he closed his eyes and panted, he just needed to tell Daddy, and it would all be better.

“Kiss.” His face felt like it’d gone up in flames, but it hadn’t, and he almost wished it had, because Daddy wasn’t done.

“Should Daddy kiss your pee pee all better?”

He watched Jared’s face hover closer to where his cock was twitching with need and want and had to grit his teeth around a determined, “yes Daddy.”

But Daddy didn’t do anything, just breathed puffs of warm air that were too close for comfort, and too far to do much. There was a whine in his throat that just wanted to spill over, caught between wanting to say the words he knew Daddy wanted, and endlessly fucking the air in hopes of it being enough, what does come out is half sob, half begging for Daddy.

“Daddy, please! I _hurt_!”

“Tell me baby, Daddy wants to hear you.”

“Daddyyy. Please Daddy kiss pee pee better. Please!”

He wasn’t even sure it was the right thing to say, not until Jared gave him that promised kiss. Jensen almost blacked out when that mouth finally, finally engulfed his poor weeping pee pee, and that’s all it is now, it was baby’s pee pee and only Daddy could kiss it better. It became a mantra in his head, and Jensen almost hoped Daddy couldn’t hear it, and almost wished Daddy could.

It didn’t last, and for that Jensen was grateful. He’d been edged just by the anticipation, the maddening kisses and Daddy’s tenacity. Daddy laced their fingers together as he continued to coax the rest of Jensen’s release out of him, and later disentangled them to cover his fingers with Jensen’s cum, and holding the hand out for Jensen to see.

Jensen tried, he really did, stuck his tongue bravely out to taste, but wrinkled his nose when it had hit his tongue. Daddy laughed, murmuring an inquisitive ‘no?’ into Jensen’s ear, before kissing him, feeding him the aftertaste anyways. “We’ll work up to it. My little buttercup is too delicious to pass up.”

Jensen responded by wrinkling his nose again. He didn’t mind Daddy’s, but his own was not something he’d actually thought about. He hadn’t realized how much he’d depended on his diaper to help with that.

Daddy was kissing his stomach, and then making funny noises with his mouth, blowing air from between his closed lips and tickling Jensen in the process. He giggled, wriggling about trying to get away from tickling and failing miserably as Daddy doubled his efforts, dipping his fingers into Jensen’s tummy and making him squeal. Jensen was panting for a completely different reason then, and when the brrrs and motor sounds Jared was making into his  flesh subsided, hugged Daddy’s head to his belly. “Thank you Daddy.”

“It was my pleasure baby boy.”

There was a  kiss to his bellybutton, and then Daddy began to sit up, and Jensen let him. “Daddy’s going to get you some clothes before baby’s important bits freeze off! You decide on a toon while Daddy grabs some stuff, okay angel?”

He nodded, reluctant to let Daddy go anywhere, but excited to get to choose their movie. He already knew Daddy had all of his favorites, so it was just a matter of making the choice. He was so engrossed into the process of selection, that he barely noticed when Daddy was back. Jared had a bundle of items in his hand, but hadn’t moved, choosing instead to stare at Jensen lying there, slightly disheveled. Jensen blushed at the attention, and then relaxed when Jared came over with a wet towel, intent on cleaning him up that way. He then helped Jensen into his pjs, and Jensen looked up quizzically at Daddy when he noticed the bottom half of his spaceship pjs was missing.

“What does baby want to see?”

“Minions!”

“Daddy approves.”

The screen lit with the opening credits, and Daddy came back to the couch, making room for himself behind Jensen. When Daddy spooned him, and he felt lube being squirted between his  legs, he understood why Daddy had left out his bottoms, he’d been building up to this moment all day.

He wasn’t in any hurry though, so it seemed to Jensen, when Daddy took his sweet time rubbing him on the outside, circling, tapping, and then slicking the muscle with more lube. It was hard to ignore the wreckage happening to his body, but with the movie, his powerful release and the slowness, Jensen adjusted to the rhythm set by Daddy. His leg was lifted, right over Daddy’s thigh, which had lodged itself between his, and with better access, Daddy started to push his finger inside.

Jensen concentrated on the movie, and not on the feeling of fullness that increased with each slide of Daddy’s knuckle. One finger became two, but they barely scraped any tender spots, and when Jensen heard Daddy chuckle, a reaction to a scene in the movie, Jensen grinned, before squeezing Daddy’s fingers. He was rewarded with Daddy rubbing himself against Jensen’s back. There was a back and forth that almost got heated, but Daddy slowed them down again, groaning about baby making Daddy want to do dirty things and say dirty words.

The fingers continued to lazily draw shapes inside and outside, spreading a little as they left Jensen’s gaping hole. Jensen pushed back into Daddy once more, just to tease Daddy, and he was rewarded with Daddy’s lips at his ears.

 “Daddy aches so good. Just need my baby boy to make me better,” Jared humped Jensen’s backside, making no mistake what part of Daddy was suffering.

Jensen started to shift, wondering if he could do it without dislodging Daddy’s fingers, when Daddy patted his raised leg, settling him back down again.

 “It’s alright baby, Daddy’s pee pee will take a kiss from here.” He tapped two fingers against Jensen’s hole and Jensen squirmed, feeling naughty for still wanting more.

The movie played on, oblivious to Jensen’s quivering muscles as Daddy went in slow, inching in, in tiny increments, and pulling out, before working himself back in. The dragging sensation was almost too much, but his body had definitely been sucked dry, and while his prostate wasn’t under attack, breathing helped ease him into a more relaxed state. Daddy reached over them both, and picked up something from the floor. When Jensen saw the bottle, he moved his head so he could reach Daddy, and then gave him a kiss.

“You’re welcome baby. Daddy won’t move his pee pee too much. It just wants to feel warm inside my precious baby boy.” He could feel Daddy nuzzle the back of his head as Jensen slipped the rubber nipple into his mouth, and started drinking his bottle. It was warm, and the milk was sweet, so Daddy must have made it hot and left it to cool besides  them. He grinned around the bottle, heart swelling at Daddy’s foresight and care.

It got easier as the slick, slide and pull stayed at a steady rhythm, broken up only when Daddy dribbled more lube, making it last. The bottle was long gone, completely empty, and Daddy slipped the paci into his mouth at the first sign of the whimpers. His loose diaper kept shuffling with the movement, and there was a sensation unlike wanting to pee that kept coming back. But Daddy wasn’t in any hurry, just keeping warm inside Jensen, turning his insides into mush with sighs of pleasure, and a deep-seated pleasure that escaped Jensen’s mouth in soft gasps around his paci. His orgasm was dry, and it felt right, felt good to have Daddy still inside, one arm over his chest, rubbing through the fabric and soothing him. Jensen shifted a little, found himself warmly caught, and drifted on the overwhelming feeling of safety and love.

***

He woke up with a full bladder, and Jared’s arms locking him in place. His paci had slipped out of his mouth at one point, and he couldn’t find it in his limited view of everything, his head on Jared’s chest, and the still dark room. It usually helped him take out his frustrations or needs on the rubber nipple. As it were, his choices were limited to squirming, or waking Daddy up so he could go potty. He chose squirming, hoping he’d wiggle the desire to pee out of his system for a while.

He was trying to push his ass into the air one more time, when Jared’s hand stilled him, slipping down and grabbing a diaper-full of his ass.

His speech was slurred, but Jensen heard Daddy’s question of _potty?_

Jensen didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded into Jared’s chest, and waited for the man to make room so he could go take care of his bladder. What he wasn’t expecting, and really he should have, was Daddy breathing “let it go, baby boy,” in his ear.

It was another one of those panic moments, and Jensen was actually frustrated with himself. They’d covered this times and times again, he trusted Daddy, he trusted himself and his instincts, so why couldn’t he just let go? Okay maybe the fact was he was in his Daddy’s bed, in Daddy’s house, and letting go in a diaper miles away from the bathroom was sort of different.

Jared’s hand was back, soothing his back with rubs, and kissing his face all over, still half asleep, and burrowing deeper in their cocoon of warmth. Jensen tried, he really tried to concentrate and just forget about everything. Shutting his eyes tight, he bore down on his stomach, his bladder. His fingers were suddenly thrust into Daddy’s mouth, being sucked lazily, noisily, getting coated with salvia. The wet sounds, the pushing, and Daddy’s words a little mantra in his head, Jensen flooded his diaper.

He sniffled. It was over. He hiccupped a breathy ‘sorry Daddy’ that was barely audible over the pounding of his heart. Jared let the fingers slip out of his mouth, and he kissed Jensen’s temple.

“Daddy’s precious little gift.”

Daddy turned him so they were spooning, and a warm hand cupped his full diaper. The gel effect and the warmth were molding to his shape, as the mound was rubbed from outside, Jensen adjusted to the sensation, to Daddy’s sure strokes, and the peace that came from following Daddy’s orders.

When Daddy’s finger slipped into his mouth, Jensen suckled, drifting back into restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who's left kind words, asked for more of these two, left kudos, and bookmarked this fanfic. I'd be totally lying if I said those were not factors that helped me continue writing more chapters.
> 
> I hope this gigantic chapter is what you were hoping for, and if I fell short, I apologize. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> I'll probably come back sometime in Jan and edit the whole thing, make sure to minimize the grammar/spelling/awkwardness, unless there's a beta reader out there who'd like to help. |D
> 
> Also, yes, they move in together and continue to be disgustingly sweet and Jensen learns to be more selfish with Daddy and they build an empire of plushies. Well Jensen does mostly, but Daddy indulges him.


	6. When a Daddy is away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a constant Daddy has to travel on occasion. Only on this occasion, Jensen slips.

When Daddy had gone on his first extended business trip, Jensen slipped.

He knew it was a crucial time for Daddy to build contacts, to win contracts, to assess and implement the right strategies to ensure his investments pay off, and ventures take off. He knew all of this precisely because it was something he dealt with at work sometimes, taking over when Robert was overwhelmed with his own loads and couldn’t take on a single extra case. He knew all of this but he still resented the fact that Daddy had still decided to take the month long trip across States to touch base on his newest projects.

He couldn’t take the time off, couldn’t provide any sort of help when they’re together, let alone apart, when it came to deciding which money went where and what cutbacks to make. Jared’s an independent agent, there was no shared vision to base decisions off of, nor shared capital to allow for one.

So Jensen sat and stewed.

Daddy called three times a day without fail. He called him baby boy and kiddo, little one and muffin, made the kissy faces and the silly faces. But the obvious fatigue gave him a sharp edge that Jensen wanted badly to soothe away. He wanted to cry out and say _come back Daddy. I miss you. Come home._ Instead he tried to giggle, tried to touch Daddy’s stubble through the screen and suppress the urge to cry.

He kicked winky the giraffe out of bed and had a tantrum where no one could see. The next morning he picked up winky, flint, jemma, goon, marco and issa from the bedroom and put them in the playroom, before locking the door.

Robert came in with a new case, for a charity event he said, that wasn’t not top priority, so whenever Jensen felt like it, he could work on it, and Jensen stayed in the office all night devouring it.

There were 12 missed calls from Daddy and around 70 messages, all in Daddy’s begging voice, his worried voice, his tired from all the work he was doing away voice, and Jensen only noticed because Robert banged on his door and demanded Jensen tell his boyfriend to stop calling Robert when he was trying to get some shit done.

Jensen called Daddy in his wobbly voice, sensing punishment, but Daddy was so relieved his little angel was okay, that he gave a gentle scolding and promised to be more considerate of his baby’s adult work. Jensen wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he wanted Daddy to issue a spanking, to call more and make sure Jensen was doing what he’d been ordered to do. He bit his tongue and asked Daddy if they could have adult talk time.

They talked about projects, pitches and potential investments. Jensen shared client jokes and anecdotes and heard Dadd- no, heard _Jared_ laugh like he hadn’t the past week and finally found a real smile to show. Jared promised to keep it at one call at night instead and messages throughout the day, to help Jensen focus on his work. He wanted to scream back, wanted to pound his fists on the table and kick his feet and whine and tell Jared no! That he needed the calls like he needed air, that it was only bearable because he knew Daddy would call, even if Jensen would stubbornly court attention by not checking his phone, by fiddling with work he could do whenever. He smiled instead, because Jared looked like he was being pulled apart, the lines of his face cutting groves into his handsome features. He promised to turn in early, so Jared didn’t need to call again. He wanted Daddy to call and tuck him in so bad but he also wanted Jared to rest because he looked like hell and Jensen hadn’t even accounted for the time difference between them. When Jared called him his incredibly considerate boy, he blushed because his sentiments had reached their target, even as his heart was breaking because of that.

He was putting Daddy’s shirts in the closet when he spotted the box at the top. He found some of his grownup underwear, from before the diaper rule, some old shirts that were too big now, and pants. He took the box down.

That night he woke up needing to go. It was disturbing because usually it was okay, he’d recognize what his body needed and go back to sleep, let it happen, or reach for Daddy and he’d smooth the diaper, press Jensen’s tummy, kiss his throat, the top of his head, his ears. _Kiss and tickle for the trickle_ he’d say and Jensen wouldn’t fight, the diaper wouldn’t make a sound, keep his secret, while Daddy would keep him safe, all tucked under his arms.

But he was awake and for the first time in months, it felt wrong and he couldn’t. He shuffled in discomfort, knocked his knees together and punched his pillow. He teared up because winky wasn’t there, not anymore, nor was Daddy and he was angry at Daddy but he couldn’t say that. Couldn't because Daddy wasn’t there so it didn’t count, this being angry at him.

He went to the bathroom like a big boy, cleaned up like one, and left the seat upright. On his way back, he pulled up a pair of briefs from the box and wore them to bed.

In the morning he had to change them. The sheets too. He shoved them in the washing machine and set the cycle before grabbing another pair from the box and heading to work. He was anxious all day, felt underdressed, felt breezy and cold and had to wriggle on the seat all day because he didn’t remember it being that hard a surface. There was a message from Daddy asking about how he slept the night before, and he was filled with so much shame that he didn’t reply.

By lunch time the discomfort was bearable, he put a cushion under his ass, and realized the office toilet hadn’t been cleaned for a while. He felt better scolding the cleaning staff who looked at him in wonder for just noticing now.

At home, he realized the constant shuffling and moving and the less than soft and cushiony fabric had left him chaffed. When Daddy asked if everything was alright, he didn’t mention the ouchie, or the painful pull of elastic around pubic hair that had grown back. He grinned and asked Jared how his day was instead. He was not wearing pjs, or any of his onesies. He was wearing grown up pants and Daddy’s blue shirt. It was a close call that night, but he at least managed to get inside the bathroom before he wet himself. He sobbed into the big sleeves as he washed the traces away. He’d typed a message to Daddy, his eyes tearing up, nose stuffed from crying, but didn’t send it. He felt a little better after, and slept on Daddy’s side, hoping it would ease the fact it was the weekend come morning.

He was awake much later, from a night of tossing and turning. He looked at his almost dusty paci, but didn’t pick it up, he hadn’t made a bottle since the first few days either, and the selection of meals Daddy pre-made and froze or left in the fridge had dwindled down considerably. He ordered pizza and drank beer.

It took him 5 rings of the doorbell to realize Daddy wasn’t going to open the door and bring the pizza inside. He faced the stranger holding his pizza, and wondered what he saw, probably not a boy home alone. More likely he saw a man who’d kept him waiting long enough that the cheese on the all the meats pizza had congealed already. He had cramps all night, his stomach not appreciating the indulgence after his months of healthy eating.

He missed his Daddy, he wanted to be soothed to sleep, even if the pain didn’t end up going away, he wanted the comfort he knew dulled it down to background noise. His phone was within reach, but he didn’t grab it. His, was a restless sleep after hours of tossing and turning, but when he woke up in the morning, the sheets were okay. He was okay.

Daddy called early on Sunday, looking slightly better, having spent Saturday off grid in a remote construction area with bad reception, but apparently wonderful terrain. Daddy was playful and wicked and soon he had Jensen bare, telling him to touch his body like the naughty baby he was, when Daddy couldn’t do anything about it. Daddy then asked him to bring out little tim, the giant bear Daddy got him for valentine’s day and Jensen blushed. He knew little tim intimately, more so than all the plushies in their home.

He dragged the gigantic bear to the center of the room so Daddy could see, then pressed the giant paw and the attached dildo oozed, letting him know Daddy had the pump filled before he left. He was parading around in nothing but socks and a painful pee pee when Daddy set the scene.

“Baby, uncle timmy’s been so neglected lately, hasn’t seen you once since Daddy’s been gone. were you upset with him?”

“No! Daddy I like uncle timmy!”

“Baby if you like someone, you need to show them right? Look at pitiful uncle timmy all sad by himself, missing you, wanting to play with you but not being able to, he shouldn’t feel like that right? He should know that Daddy’s little pumpkin loves uncle timmy, right?”

“uh-huh”

“Good boy. Such a good boy honey. Give uncle timmy a hug so he could see what a caring boy you are.”

He leaned in, straddling soft cushiony limbs, hands wound around the neck. The cloud of fluff felt ticklish on his skin, and when he moved a little, the glide of the fur made him whimper a little, especially because Daddy was watching.

“You’ve made him so happy baby, uncle timmy’s all excited now. Kiss him, cupcake.”

Jensen kissed the plastic nose, bobbing the toy’s head a little, a feat since it was actually heavy enough to withstand all the vigorous activity they’d put it through. He worshiped little tim, for being a partner, for allowing himself to be played with, for the fun he was having with Daddy directing them like this. He heard Daddy’s grunt as he humped the leg a little harder, sliding his pee pee across the fur, messing it up as it leaked onto the fine hairs.

“Is uncle timmy making milk too baby? You’ve done so much for uncle timmy I think he wants to return the favor, muffin.”

He rubbed himself against the glistening dildo, and his movements pushed the pump, and globs of white lotion seeped out the tip. He was rubbing himself against it so much he almost missed Daddy telling him to stop.

“Come on baby, uncle timmy needs to give you your special milk and you need to warm him up a little. Like that baby, yes. Is baby’s pussy all wet for uncle timmy yet?”

“Daddy! I don’t, I don’t have a pussy! I’m a boy!”

“Yes, you do baby, you have a pussy just for uncle timmy, and Daddy. Daddy gets his baby’s butt to eat and his pussy too. Uncle timmy needs to warm up now baby. Use his milk, rub it on your pussy baby, and show Daddy how it’s gaping.”

He felt torn, unsure if he liked it when Daddy said it like that, like Daddy wanted a different baby, who had something Jensen didn’t. Would it ruin the only stolen moment they had that weekend if Jensen raised the issue? He didn’t want to, not if it meant more adult talk, more talking in general, so he ducked his head, and rubbed his aching hole against the slippery, wet dildo, making sure Daddy could tell he was trying.

“That’s it beautiful, slowly now so Daddy can see how well uncle timmy is taking care of you.”

He worked the dildo in, slowly, panting and trying to steady his and the teddy bear’s body. He was already pretty worked up from the teasing prior, of Daddy’s voice guiding his fingers inside and rubbing his own slit. Add to that the silky fur that had been sensitizing his skin with each contact, and his frustration was beginning to show in little huffs and whimpers. When it was finally seated all the way in, he leaned forward and rocked.

“Is my baby’s special spot being kissed by uncle timmy’s pee pee?” And as if on cue, he grazed his prostate on the next push and moaned, pushing harder, faster to get more friction. There were no clever fingers tracing over his sweaty spine, none teasing his sorrowfully neglected nips and none in his hair. No lips whispering all the dirty details of how much noise the slutty baby makes for a little milk, how wet and warm Daddy’s cock will be once it’s his turn, taking uncle timmy’s sloppy seconds, gushing his own milk, filling his favorite donut.

He gushed on Daddy’s command to make a messy, to take all of uncle timmy milk. There was a distinct wobble when he finally stood up, the rest of the lube making tracks down his thighs, and he recognized the obvious pump abuse he’d indulged in.

“You need to clean up the rest baby, uncle timmy can’t do it all on his own.”

He gave Daddy a pout because, eww, lotion, and two, because he knew Daddy just wanted to see him bent over, a soaked mess. The pout lasted the five seconds it took to realize Daddy had filled the pump with vanilla flavored lube, which made him giggle instead. It also kept him giggling as he went to wash up and clean his own vanilla filled butt.

He gave Daddy a screen kiss, and waited until Daddy had to take care of his own messy before they could have the rest of Sunday together.

He noticed the way Daddy looked troubled when looking at him, but pretended not to. They chose Up to watch together, and Daddy kept making jokes on how he was the old man, and he might just need a nap after the movie was over. He laughed when Jensen would shriek at something, cooed when the sad parts were on and cheered and clapped at the happy parts, until Jensen had to call him “silly Daddy” and Daddy promised to tickle him 'silly' when he got back, since he was apparently a ‘silly’ Daddy.

He wore the special sesame street diaper like Daddy told him to, and wore his koala onsie. Again, that look crossed Daddy’s features, but nothing was said. He wished Daddy a goodnight and left the connection open, until Daddy closed it himself.

It was several hours later when he woke up, tummy full from all the juice and water he had under Daddy’s watch. He tossed the covers aside and went to the bathroom. It was a good day, but especially because it was, he couldn’t sleep that well in the bed without Daddy there. He changed into more of his old clothes, and folded the onsie, leaving it on the edge of the bed.

The next two weeks flew by in a blur of work, moments with Daddy and promises and kisses that only left a blooming pain behind as he resented Daddy’s work, Jared’s work, Jared’s choice to leave him behind for a whole month. He wanted Daddy to be sorry when he got back and found Jensen's training all messed up. He wanted Daddy to realize it was no good if he wasn’t there to keep the law; that time without Daddy didn’t count and Jensen shouldn’t have to follow any rules. It festered, this idea, and grew and grew until the very last week.

Festered until Jensen realized Daddy might actually be angry, really angry with Jensen. Angry to the point he was insulted that Jensen thought so little of his authority, didn’t care to follow Daddy’s rules. That he was a willful, spoiled baby that Daddy didn’t need in his life, especially not when Daddy was running around ragged making a secure solid network for his future.

The realization had him in paralysis, while his entire thought process became a movie reel, making plans for him, fixing everything for him. He’d go home and wear his diaper, remove the washing and put the pants and underwear away in the box and shove it back into the closet. He’d check and see how much milk he needed to remove from the pantry to account for days he missed, how many diapers, as Daddy kept close count for their online orders. The recycling, all those cans and bottles of beer had to be cleared out. The takeaway boxes, the uncooked meals in the freezer. The bathroom, he needed to clean the bathroom and replenish the toilet rolls, try and remember Jared’s preferred brand. He had a plan, he had a plan and a couple of days or more if Jared was delayed, to get everything done. He tried to breathe but the panic was keeping him lightheaded and floating, limiting his intake of oxygen. He’d be alright, he told himself, and kept telling himself until the knock on his office door had him jumping out of his seat.

Robert’s grin as he guessed he’d gave him a scare, was evil, as was his tone as he told Jensen not to come into work.

“You’ve worked your tush off this month, I don’t wanna see you until next week. Don’t come in tomorrow, ‘cause I’m locking the damn doors.”

***

It was the very last thing he expected to be greeted by, when he tried to fit the key into the door, but Jared’s muscled chest was warm and comfortable and smelled like home and safety, so he clung to it.

The tears were fast approaching, panic and longing dueling for spots as streams painted his cheek. He was trembling next, but Jared still hadn’t said a word. He tried to lift his head and see the man’s face through the tears, but the hand on the top of his head kept him there, face crushed to Jared’s chest, eyes downcast. He didn’t babble anything, didn’t say a word. He deserved what was coming, he’d take everything that was coming, if it meant Jared wouldn’t leave at the end, wouldn’t ask him to move out. His panic attack couldn’t find fuel to grow because what might have happened a few days later was happening right at that moment, and facing it was all Jensen had.

Jared stepped back, and slid his palm down to Jensen’s neck, index finger upright, holding his head in its lowered position. Jared marched him like that to the living room.

“Safeword.”

“Metal.”

“Know that unlike you, little one, Daddy hasn’t forgotten his own rules. No safewording during punishments. Since Daddy’s hasn’t figured out the full extent of your disobediences, this punishment will not be the last one you will receive, though you will wish it were. If at any point you safeword, I will know that you no longer want this, and I will respect that. Know though, that there will be no coming back from that choice. I would choose wisely. Strip.”

He wanted to look at Jared. No, it was Daddy, it was still Daddy and had always been, but he’d been so blind, so stupid, to know there was never a distinction between the two. He couldn’t look at Daddy because Daddy had him facing the room instead. He took off his shirt, tie and jacket and hesitated at his pants. He knew full well what Daddy would see once he took it off. He pulled the belt slowly, dropping it to the floor and waiting a few beats after he heard the thud, to unbutton the trousers. He didn’t get any further than that, when Daddy’s hand joined his, and yanked the clothing down to his ankles. He made to step out of them when Daddy told him to stop.

Daddy’s finger went in dry, and he winced. It was unexpected, and burned, but hardly brutal. He assured himself that Daddy would never hurt him that way and tried to breathe. It was soon out, and then something replaced it. It took him a moment to recognize the curved tool, but once he felt the tap on his perineum, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

It was the very last thing he was expecting and his throat closed on why Daddy wanted to milk his prostate. Then Daddy did up his pants again, pulling the briefs he found into a wedgie and Jensen went up on tip toes as the fabric pushed the stimulator, and burned where it chaffed his skin. He whimpered, but wasn’t offered any comfort, as Daddy kept it up, pushing him towards the couch at a speed made jolted him if he didn’t match.

Once there, Daddy sat down and pulled him across his lap, positioning him so his head was down on a soft cushion, his legs locked under Daddy’s knee, and his ass raised. The first smack clearly a warm-up, not that it was painless, but Jensen knew better.

He lost count after 27, wasn’t even sure it was 25 or 200 or 27, but the hot white pain that throbbed when there was even the smallest tap on his ass was administered, made him cry out. Daddy’s fingers squeezed his flesh and tapped the massager, giving him a jolt of another kind. The pronounced wet spot was spreading to the rest of the fabric of his briefs, the stretch of the material rubbing warmed skin, and the sensation is almost like nettles.

When something oval and hard was pressed on top of his flaming ass, Jensen broke his vow of silence, biting his tongue in the process.

“D-d-daddy.”

“Shush. Bathroom brush. Fifteen, just like my hand.”

Knowing the number didn’t help, nor knowing he was building up his own punishment, because when the wood whistled down in a stroke, it hit the massager perfectly, making him scream. His nerves exploded with the next five strokes, and at the seventh, Daddy began to switch the hits up, confusing him, fiery pain and then toe curling stabs at his prostate. The massager tapped him in and out forcing his cock to leak. When the brush stopped striking, Daddy’s hand was back. Daddy’s palm was hitting the fleshiest part of his ass, and he lost count again, mainly because he was whimpering, crying as his leg cramped and shook in spasm. Daddy’s fingers rubbed the leg, in a clinical way, pushing thumbs into the flush right under his butt, and working downward. There were no soft words, no hair ruffles and no further contact.

Daddy began to directly play with the massager, and rubbed Jensen’s pee pee through the underwear, bringing him his first orgasm. He barely felt it, but a sigh escaped him none the less. Wrapped with a blanket, massager out, Daddy led him to a corner in the house, where several bottles of water and juice were stacked. Jensen wasn’t sure if he was relieved that corner time wouldn’t include a chair or worried. He kept upright, trying to please with his form, and failing because the sticky mess in his briefs was becoming unpleasant.

The trousers were handed over to him, and he nodded, trying not to shake apart as the hands he loved so much were bright red, handing them over, but still not allowing him to look up into their owner’s face. The blanket slipped a few times, but the mammoth task had been the trousers, over the sticky mess of the briefs, in the confining unbreathable fabric he would have to stand in for the duration of corner time. When he was done, he noticed that Daddy had uncapped a bottle of water. He drank, and drank and quenched a thirst brought on by extensive use of vocal cords. Screaming that is. When he was finished, Daddy was back, uncapping another one, and plunging the straw into one of the juice packs. He didn’t touch either, and waited. Daddy’s absence in the time that followed let him know that corner time would last for as long as it would take Jensen, to drink all the fluids.

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but his feet were numb, the spanking had dulled and his trousers and underwear were unbearable. He couldn’t take a step if he wanted to, bloated seemed such a dismal word compared to how full and uncomfortable he felt.

Daddy guided him to a chair and desk, the ones that had been in the playroom before, but were brought in now for punishment. There was one pencil and several papers that carried the same heading. “I need punishment for” and then there were lines and lines to fill. He couldn’t get distracted from the task, because his bladder was calling for his full attention as well, and writing was the lesser of the two evils.

He wrote, and wrote and wrote until things were blurry, tears plopped onto the paper and his neat script turned into chicken scratch. He wiped his nose on his hand, and his eyes, but didn’t ask for a tissue. He wrote about using up the toilet paper instead. The hard surface of the chair pronounced itself more clearly the longer he was sitting, and the pain was simmering on the surface, aided by the shift of the fabric covering his ass.

When he was done, Daddy picked up the papers and pen, and laid one more down. It contained a list of chores, his original chores in fact, plus others and adjustments, next to their check boxes.

“Report to Daddy after each task.” He walked towards the bedroom for task one.

It shouldn’t have taken him that long to change the sheets, or to unpack Daddy’s bags, but the need to go wouldn’t leave him, and walking and reaching in the pants was painful. So he took time, rested in between, clenched fists to try and will himself not to go potty. He set Daddy’s laundry in the hamper and took it out for the next task.

He went over to Daddy, head lowered and waiting for permission to carry out the next task. He found him sitting on a chair, and his stomach knotted with more than cramps. When Daddy pulled him over his lap, he tried to resist, especially because the sharp points of Daddy’s knee were digging into his stomach. A loud crack of the palm settled him down. Daddy undid the pants in that position and with a groan Jensen recognized the massager going back in.

He fought, he struggled and moved and tried to get up. His nerves were on haywire, he needed the bathroom so bad, his ass hurt, and his prostate was getting the workout of a lifetime. Something had to give and soon, and he grabbed onto Daddy’s leg like it was the only anchor left in the world and tried to transmit his distress. When the spanking stopped, he was a mess of snot and tears. Daddy made him stand upright, right on top of the Micky Mouse messy mat they’d been using recently, and the spanking continued.

It was after a burst of agony from trying to hold it all in, that Jensen felt his ensemble became damp. Daddy had a strong hold on his arm, and he couldn’t move an inch, couldn’t do anything but watch his clothes getting darker and more soaked by the second. Daddy’s fingers were rubbing the massager then, and Jensen was so sure his knees would buckle and he’d sit in his own mess soon, but he still came, loud and ashamed of how dirty he was. For wanting this, for not really hating this, for having Daddy see what a dirty boy he was.

Daddy kneeled in front of him, outside the mat, and began peeling his clothes off. They made a wet smack as they hit the plastic and Jensen tried to step out of them, finally looking a Daddy’s face as he used his shoulders for support. That was a mistake. Emotions exploded and swirled and his tongue was thick with them, trying to say too much, but scared of saying anything.

He managed a strangled “Paci?” But Daddy only shook his head.

The trip to the bathroom without leaving a mess on the floor, was a challenge. Daddy had several mats on the ready though, and Jensen’s careful walking around the massager was most of the problem. Daddy gave him a quick wash with the showerhead, and an efficient rub with a soapy sponge.

Once done, Daddy handed over the towel and the folded article of clothing he’d left on top of the hamper and Jensen wished he’d never found the box in the closet. The briefs were as snug as the last, but even more scratchy, and stretchy; making sure his every move shifted the massager into rubbing his perineum and prostate.

They went through the list, each completed task earning him a spanking, either Daddy’s hand, a hairbrush or scrubbing brush. No paddles, no switch, nothing from the playroom at all. He cleaned the fridge of takeout boxes, sorted the cans and bottles of beer into recycling, and upended all the new ones into the sink, throwing them out as well. His final task included folding the laundry and putting everything away. One look at the already folded clothes set aside, told him Daddy had done the math. All the brief’s he’d gone through in Daddy’s absence, were in a neat pile on their own, not requiring any help. Daddy had ironed them to perfection.

He couldn’t look at them any longer, the one he was wearing had been the recipient of two more messy orgasms and a dry one. Daddy had asked, point blank if Jensen had any unauthorized messies while Daddy was away, and Jensen had shook his head. After which Daddy had finally taken the massager out, and had Jensen wash it. His bladder was full again.

Daddy carried Jensen’s underwear, and helped with the other clothes, but Jensen put everything back where it was. When the very last article of clothing was stowed away, he found his briefs on the bed.

“You have a choice to make little one. The last drawer is empty, or you could put them in the box like before.”

Daddy was about to leave when Jensen caught the tail-end of his shirt. “Please Daddy. Please don’t go. Please.” His first attempt all day to get Daddy’s attention the way he’s wanted to. It wasn’t that there was no choice to make, or that he’d do anything to please his Daddy. It was that his punishment all day, and the way he’d had to take it, to freely act like Daddy wanted, and be comfortable doing that, being himself, was obviously hindered by the briefs, by the pants, by the shackles who put on himself. There was no space for adult clothes, because he wasn’t one. All they’d brought him, being messed up, being wet was embarrassment, discomfort and anger at himself for not being able to control his body better. That was the point though, wasn’t it? That he needn’t control his body, because that was Daddy’s job, not his. He knew the clothes were going in the box even before Daddy offered a choice. He didn’t need time to think about the choice alone. He’d had enough, of being alone.

“You sure baby boy?”

“Box.” He let his hand fall away and picked up the briefs, dropping them in the box without ceremony. Daddy took out a mat from the bedside table drawer, and laid it on the floor. Jensen laid on top of it, holding himself still. Daddy pressed his tummy, rubbed it and pressed right where his pelvic bones tapered down. The gush was almost instant and his eyes watered. It felt like the last act of desecration towards his briefs. His eyes bugged out when he felt Daddy’s hand on him.

“Daddy. No, it’s dirty, Daddy.”

“It’s not babycakes, because it belongs to Daddy. Just like these toes belong to Daddy, your pouty mouth, your tummy, your pee pee and everything in between. It all belongs to Daddy, and only Daddy gets to say what’s dirty or not, okay little muffin?”

“Okay Daddy.”

“Ready to get up? No? What do you need baby?”

“Daddy.”

“No kiddo. That’s not enough this time, Daddy wants to hear words. Big ones, small ones, Daddy wants to hear at least five. Show me what five looks like.”

He held one palm up, and licked his dry lips. He couldn’t hide behind his silence anymore, he should have known Daddy knew all about it. “Daddy, cuddles, kisses, tummy rub, paci, winky, Daddy, nappy, bottle.”

When Daddy made the sniffing noise, he gave a watery giggle and said, “bath.”

He was still rank and wet when Daddy carried him to the bathroom, getting the mess on him too, but Jensen was too busy trying to bury his face into Daddy’s very being, to care about anything else.

The soggy pair joined the last one, and Daddy chucked both in the bin, after he’d asked Jensen if baby boy wanted his wet briefs, to which Jensen gave a resounding no. He was scrubbed clean, Daddy tackling the back of his ears as if tackling a hiding monster. He gave him kisses and cuddles throughout, mindful of his no doubt bruised butt, he kissed the top of Jensen’s thighs, his belly button, and his tummy. His pee pee made a valiant effort to come back to life, but a kiss on his hip before Daddy moved on, let him know he didn’t need to force it. He was even more glad for that decision when Daddy brought out his body shaving kit.

He wasn’t sure he was up for the entire task of shaving, and when he wiggled, Daddy smoothed a palm over his knee, stilling him. “Just around baby’s pussy, then Daddy will take you to bed.”

It was that word again. Jensen bit his lip, swallowing the protest that wanted to come out. Tomorrow he told himself, when he was closer to being in Daddy’s good graces, he’d tell Daddy.

“You’ve earned yourself one more spanking little one. Tell Daddy what’s wrong before it becomes two.”

He bit his lip, caught now. Had been caught so long ago, but never realized Daddy had always been on top of things, especially when it came to his clamming up.

“Daddy can guess what’s wrong, but he needs his baby bird to say it.”

“Daddy, I’m a boy. Right?”

“Yes, you are. Though, Daddy sometimes thinks you’re a donut. But donuts don’t have a cute pee pee like this one.” Jensen slid a little further down the bathtub when Daddy grabbed him, a sudden yelp escaping him.

“I don’t. Daddy, it’s not a pussy. I’m a boy.”

“You don’t want Daddy to call it a pussy? What should Daddy call it little boss?”

“Um.”

“Donut shop? Pineapple ring? Bagel? Bat cave? Daddy’s cave? Suc-omff!”

“Butt!” His hands were still on Daddy’s mouth, stopping the man’s embarrassing, silly words from being voiced. He waited until Daddy nodded, before taking his had away.”

“Butt. Daddy can’t promise he won’t call it a cream cone, but he won’t use the other word, okay boy?

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Daddy will shave this pert butt smooth, then we’ll take you out before you get all wrinkly.”

He was all wrapped up in a towel after, on the changing table in the nursery room he hadn’t looked into since he’d abandoned his nappy. The familiar scent of talcum powder was comforting, and the glide of it over smooth skin was ticklish. He’d missed these sensations, the simple, gentle touches that meant more, and made him feel so much more. He released little puffs of air, pleasurable sighs, that turned into deep groans when Daddy massaged his butt, before applying a soothing gel all over. Daddy massaged his feet afterwards, and he wriggled his toes for Daddy.

He was given a warm bottle, once Daddy tucked him into their bed. He was only in his nappy, but knew Daddy would make sure he wasn’t cold, and didn’t make a mess on the bed. Daddy’s fingers slid upwards and downwards on his spine, while he emptied the bottle. All strength seemed to leave him, the day’s events catching up with his body, and Daddy’s warmth surrounding him, Daddy touching him. He slept.

***

He woke up to a dark room and the start of a trickle. He panicked, grabbing onto the space next to him and finding his Daddy.

Daddy’s gruff sleeping voice murmured to him, Daddy’s lips touching the shell of his ear as he said, “let go baby, Daddy has you. I’ve got you now, it’s okay. I love you baby boy. Love your everything. That’s my little angel.”

His paci is slipped into his mouth as Daddy continued to coo and whisper and talk and mumble the words that took him right back to sleep, diaper full.

It took him a while to realize, upon blinking sleep away, that he had the week off. While emotions like excitement, contentment and elation that Daddy was home and he’d get to spend the time with him, were thrumming like crazy throughout his body, anxiousness about the state of his remaining punishment and the rules Daddy would implement sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

As if he had a radar for that sort of thing, Daddy nudged him, before pulling him closer. He felt his squishy nappy, all warm around him and took comfort in its softness against his ass. Daddy cupped it and gave him a morning kiss. That tasted suspiciously like toothpaste and coffee. Daddy laughed at his raised eyebrow and kissed him again.

“Time for Daddy’s sleepy boy to freshen up, and for Daddy to grab another Panadol to ease his traveler bones.”

Daddy took him to the bathroom for a quick rinse, toweled him off, and sat him on the swan potty accessory, on their toilet. He grabbed onto the handles coming off either side of the swan’s head, and watched as Daddy shaved his stubble. A smooth face rubbed against his, and Daddy flushed the toilet before helping him clean up. He brushed his teeth and Daddy made him gurgle, wiping the rest of his strawberry toothpaste off his face.

He was picked up again, his monkey patterned towel around his waist, and set on the changing table. Daddy tickled him silly, made the almost empty plastic bottle of powder erupt into small puffs of white and rubbed the residue onto Jensen’s skin, before switching to a new one. There was more gel for his butt, and more kisses on his belly before his bottle was handed over and Daddy attached all the nappy fasteners on.

Daddy then dressed him in separates, his favorite though, the space pjs that had glow in the dark stars and planets. It set the tone for the day, making it clear they weren’t leaving the house, not even to the backyard. When Daddy picked him up this time, he set him down, and ruffled his hair.

“No walks today kiddo. Join Daddy in the kitchen once your bottle’s empty.”

He nodded, then laid down on the padded carpet of the play room. Half-way through the bottle, he pulled off and went to check his toys. He apologized to winky and kissed her head, cuddling her close. He gave each of the toys a hug and kiss good morning. Daddy’s humming came through after a while and Jensen went back to his bottle, drinking until he was left with the dredges of the formula.

It took a while to crawl to the kitchen while holding onto the bottle, but once Jensen made it, Daddy took it away and picked him up so he was sitting on his special baby chair. There were fruit segments on his rocket shaped plate and Daddy had left him some juice. Daddy was most definitely aiming to detox his body after he’d indulged in junk food. He was still glad though, even more so because Daddy had thoughtfully left a cushion for his ass on the chair, and he was able to wiggle without much discomfort. Not that he didn’t feel the deep aches of his spanking, but the burning sensation was dulled by the gel and his good night’s rest.

Daddy’s feet found his under the table and brushed against his shin, wriggled toes against his ankle and them lifted his feet up. Once his plate was empty, Daddy poured the rest of his juice into a sippy cup and helped him down from the chair. He crawled after Daddy to the sofa, Daddy sitting, and him kneeling against it, head resting on the man’s knee, taking the sippy cup when it was offered.

“It’s time we had a proper conversation about what happened when Daddy was away pumpkin. We’ll have Big talk throughout the week, see how you’re settling back, making sure we’re still on the same page honey.”

“I’m so sorry Jared, I don’t know what came over me. I was fine for the most part, but then. I. I don’t know. I just got really angry.”

“It’s Daddy, baby. I’ve been lax in enforcing this, and it seems to be affecting the way you communicate with me, but it’s always been Daddy. Big talk or little talk, I’m always Daddy honey, and I’ll stay Daddy until you don’t need me anymore. Can Daddy get a hug from his little one?”

Jensen crawled into Daddy’s lap, and wound his arms around his neck, squeezing so hard he was sure he’d get popped on the ass. But that didn’t happen, and it made it all the more clear that he’d be better off not trying to guess about when it came to Daddy’s emotions and decisions.

“I missed you so much baby boy, I’m hoping you missed me too.”

“Everyday. I wanted you to come home so bad, but you have work and I didn’t want you to think I was being selfish. I love you Daddy. I’m sorry I messed up.”

“Silly donut. Asking for what you need isn’t selfish. Selfish is keeping how you felt a secret from Daddy and having me worry so much that I sprout grey hairs. And no more apologizing, Daddy already knows you’re sorry. Punishment isn’t about Daddy being angry with you, it’s about enforcing the rules that have been set. It’s about making sure my baby takes care of himself, for his health and for me, because I care about you. Like yesterday, telling me about words that make you uncomfortable, that’s also taking care of yourself baby. Daddy can’t always know what’s distressing you.”

“I’ll try Daddy.”

“Try what baby?”

“I’ll try to tell Daddy what I’m feeling. Try to tell Daddy what I need.”

“That’s all I’m asking for sugarcakes.”

He cuddled closer as Daddy rubbed his back. Daddy’s mouth was near his ear when he whispered, “ready for your punishment?” And the way Daddy said it, full of hot, blood curdling promise, made him shudder. He was sure after the night he’d had, he wouldn’t want to, would beg off punishment and the promise of orgasm. But while he was sure he wouldn’t be able make any sort of messy, he wanted to, wanted Daddy to prove he could push Jensen’s body to above and beyond his expectations. He nodded.

He’d expected to be on Daddy’s knees for this, but Daddy lowered his bj bottoms, and gave him around a dozen heavy smacks, that were considerably dulled by the thickly padded nappies Daddy had chosen for him that morning. They still managed to awaken the ache of the muscles in his back, but the feeling was more comfort and closeness and shared experience than anything. It spoke more about how punishment wasn’t about taking out revenge or blowing off the steam of anger, it was a form of exerting control for sure, but it didn’t need to be about fear and crippling, reckless pain. Not for Jensen at least, not for them either.

The rest of the morning felt like a Saturday, except it wasn’t. Toons were on, and Daddy was spooning him, making the occasional snort and tickling him between commercial breaks. He soon heard a snore and realized Daddy had gone to sleep. He turned his back to the toons and watched Daddy instead. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been in that position, but soon a familiar wriggle made itself pronounced. He sneaked looks at Daddy as he felt the diaper absorb everything. But something felt…off. Suddenly the diaper was a lot more full than he expected it to be, a lot more…he panicked, thinking the diaper would ooze. He looked up to see Daddy watching him, having woken up from Jensen’s moving around.

When Daddy’s cock started pushing against his diaper, Jensen felt the silky, wet goo, in the walls of padded softness, rubbing against him more clearly. It was almost like someone had upended a bottle of lube into his diaper. “Make a messy for Daddy.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to hump against Daddy, rubbing his front in more of the slippery wetness, while his butt was heating up from the friction of the gel rubbing off. A bit of sting and warm, damp walls of sensation and his spine was tingling. Daddy’s hand plunged into the diaper, the plastic fasteners stretching to hold on and not giving much leeway, kept the nappy crowded. He rubbed against Daddy’s hand, moaning against fingers that were barely able to move and tease his tip, their callousness registering against his smooth, hairless skin, while it aided the glide of goo all around his body. “Come one baby, give it up. Give Daddy your sweet baby milk, let Daddy squeeze it all out.”

He did. Panting and rutting, legs trapped in lowered pj bottoms and hands that fisted in Daddy’s t-shirt, he gave it all up. He was messy in more ways than one.

“Mmm. I think Daddy will need to buy more JLube if you liked it so much, kiddo. My little donut’s a wet noodle now.” Daddy kissed his hands, turned the palms and kissed them too. Daddy eased the stretchy collar of his pjs and kissed Jensen’s stiff nipple, before kissing his nose and leaning in to whisper.

“Rest baby, because Daddy’s planning to make this same goopy mess, inside his precious angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted them to use J-Lube.
> 
> Started as a birthday gift to myself, but fictional!Jensen had other plans.
> 
> No beta, and Fic wasn't edited I'm afraid. I seem to only email and write fic when betas are busy with RL. ;o;  
> Please enjoy this, none the less. If there are any glaring mistakes that ruin the experience for you though, leave a comment and I'll get to them.


End file.
